My little knight Natsuki
by AsukaTenjou
Summary: France and England are at war. Natsuki is a famous knight and hero of Britain till an incident makes her wound up in the hands of her enemies, the French, more accurately: Shizuru, the French king's daughter. Rated 'T' for now..
1. The battle of Versailles

**My little knight Natsuki **

**By: **Asuka Tenjou

* * *

**Summary: **France and the England are at war. Natsuki is a famous knight and hero of Britain till and incident makes her wound up in the hands of her enemies, the French, more accurately: Shizuru, the French king's daughter.

* * *

**Note: **I like this way of doing titles… it looks fancier…

Why am I writing this fan fiction: First it will allow me to take off my mind from Midnight secretary a while, two I just saw King Arthur, three I always liked medieval knights, four… I don't know… five I should stop enumerating reasons when I don't have any left.

* * *

**Chapter One:** The battle of Versailles

**In the battle of Versailles, France:**

The French were falling back retreating into their fortress. The king had predicted this would happen and smiled. Now all they had to do is to wait till the enemy was out of supplies and died of hunger. He watched as a figure mounted on a horse headed towards him.

"Ah! Our little Jeanne d'arc." He said with irony, obviously mocking the French heroine.

The figure happened to be a woman with blue raven hair and forest green eyes, her cheeks turning slightly red at the king's comment "M'lord Jeanne d'arc was a formidable woman and despite her being French I don't think it proper to mock her."

"My apologies Lady Natsuki, oh you are so cute and fun to mock. I hope you find a good husband after this crusade is done."

"Again with the husband subject M'lord?"

"Well you are seventeen, a woman your age would have wed by now."

"I am indeed a woman but I will not wed for the sake of wedding"

"I bet there any many of my kin's men more than willing to marry you."

Natsuki looked at the king with her famous 'death glare' but Richard was the few people immune to this.

"Takeda is a nice man." He said abruptly "And he surely loves you."

"He might be nice and in love, but he's a wimp." Natsuki said flicking her blue hair back with her hand

"Ah, of course you're prefer a tough man to swoop you off your feet"

"M—M'LORD!" Natsuki felt her face go red.

"Sorry Lady Natsuki I could not resist. Shall we?" The king signaled to their tents obviously as a sign to rest from the battle. She nodded.

Natsuki entered her tent and threw her belt that held her weapons aside. She stretched before letting herself fall upon her sleeping bag. It had been an exhausting day. Her eyes closed slowly giving in to her exhaustion. Yes, in a few days she would be able to return home… Home… to England...To Nottingham...

"Natsuki?"

Her eyes snapped open.

"Mai?" Mai Tokiha of Yorkshire was Natsuki's comrade at arms, and best friend, both of them joined the crusade at young ages and had been together ever since.

"Sorry was I interrupting something?"

_Yes, my sleep, which is very important to me, curse you Mai …_ "No, is there anything wrong?"

"I wanted to congratulate you on your victory"

"The battle isn't over just yet Mai."

"But it can be considered a done deal."

"Indeed." Silence fell upon the two. "Sorry to say Mai, but if your done can you please let me get some rest? I have been fighting the French all day."

"Of course, Sorry Natsuki"

Natsuki closed her eyes and smiled. Yes, after this battle she was going home. Nothing could ruin this for her.

The awaited day had arrived, the French were out of supplies, and desperate, Natsuki quickly prepared herself. "Duran!" she called as her magnificent black steed galloped towards her in joy and welcomed it by patting it's strong built neck. "Let's see how long those French will hold out eh? Then you and I are going back home." She mounted her faithful horse and rode to the king's side.

"Welcome to the Judgment day Natsuki"

"Indeed it is M'lord"

"Shall we end this?"

"The lead is yours." At these words the king rode his troops towards the fortress and Natsuki followed her sword in the air.

It took hours till the French gave up hope and resistance. The king spared those who didn't resist and did not touch the woman or children.

When night fell all the king's troops were celebrating, most of them were drunk and singing.

"I'll be glad once I can get home."Natsuki said staring at her cup of beer; she had never liked that bitter stuff.

The king raised an eyebrow "So eager are you to find a suitable husband?"

"Again with the husband!"

"Natsuki may seem tough in the exterior but inside all she seeks is for love like any woman…"

"Mai! Don't motivate the king further!"

Mai giggled and the king couldn't help but chuckle as Natsuki's face started to blush once more. "I believe Lady Natsuki makes teasing very easy"

"It's not like I do it on purpose M'lord."

"Of course not, that is what makes it fun."

"Why are you so eager to return home Lady Natsuki?"

"It's not because I have anyone waiting for me there, but I always enjoyed the peace and quiet and the company of my inhabitants of Nottingham."

"Then if you are in no rush to return to your home, would you give me some company at my palace?"

Natsuki stared at the king in disbelief but replied "Under one condition"

"Which will that be?" Asked the king curiously

"That you won't try to find me a husband"

The king laughed "Of course not, you have my word. Oh, lady Mai you may join me if you like."

Mai jumped in surprise when she had been addressed by the king but quickly replied "Oh Milord, I-it's an honor but I'm afraid that Mikoto is awaiting my return, and it would be unfair to keep her waiting any longer"

"Completely understandable." The king said waving Mai's worried aside with his hand. "So we ride at dawn?"

"To make it more dramatic for a victorious return home?" Natsuki asked grinning at her king

"Indeed" The king raised his mug of beer and drank all of it.

* * *

**England, Royal palace:**

"Welcome my brother! It has been... Three years?" The king's brother Joan greeted both Natsuki and Richard at the entrance of the palace apparently he had been forewarned of their arrival.

"Yes, it seemed as it were yesterday I parted to a crusade against the French" Said Richard dreamily. "Wouldn't you say the same Lady Natsuki?"

"Certainly M'lord"

"And you brought the prodigious Natsuki Kuga of the Loxley's of Nottingham, England's Jeanne d'arc…" Juan said obviously with a tone of sarcasm and mockery by mentioning all of Natsuki's titles.

"Yes, it's been a long time Joan of England son of Henry II, younger brother to King Richard of Lion heart" Natsuki replied with sarcasm as well, she had only seem Joan a few times when she was young and attended the court, and never had been able to like him. Apparently the feeling was mutual.

"Now, now play nice." Said the king. "Let's go inside and have a big feast! After all it is not every day a king returns from a crusade alive and well."

"Yes M'lord."

"Of course brother of mine."

Natsuki felt a chill on her spine, her gut was telling her something was out of place, though she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Anything wrong lady Natsuki?"

"No, let us proceed." _Maybe it was my imagination?_

The dining hall was indeed worthy of a king. A huge hall decorated in velvet materials with the symbol of a lion. The symbol of Richard. Plates were filled to the brim of exquisite foods on plates of silver and gold. Natsuki couldn't help herself to be amazed.

First because she had never in her life been able to eat off the good plates and second it had been three years since she actually ate with silverware and was afraid to have forgotten about eating 'in an educated way'.

Thankfully Miss Maria had bashed her so much with 'Lady training' during her childhood so she didn't embarrass herself in front of the king.

"So how was the crusade dear brother?"

"As usual, attack, defeat and conquer"

"Isn't defeating and conquering the same?"

"No, to defeat your enemies' means that you have imposed your will over theirs, but to conquer means that they will follow that will."

Joan seemed rather bored from his brother's explanation while Natsuki listened intently on the king's words.

"How is the wine brother?"

"Good indeed."

"Have you had any Lady Natsuki?"

"No."

"You should try a glass" Joan served a wine glassed and tried to hand it to Natsuki who made not movement to take the cup from him.

"No, I don't drink. Thank you for the offer"

"I insist" he said through gritted teeth.

"And I politely refuse" Natsuki replied glaring at the king's brother.

"Joan, if our lady doesn't drink you cannot force her." He said with his usual unpreoccupied tone. Natsuki watched the king finish his goblet of wine.

"I should go soon" Natsuki said getting up from the table

"Don't be silly, it is dark, besides I wanted to hand you something" He snapped his fingers and a maid came bringing a long paper wrapped package and offered it to Natsuki.

Natsuki took it and unwrapped the package. It was a beautiful sword that seemed made of glass or ice. She looked at it amazed. On the side there was an inscription.

_Till love has died we shall rise._

"Is this for me?" she asked amazed

"Yes, Joan mind giving us some privacy for a moment?"

"Not at all" Joan left bitterly out of the hall while Natsuki looked puzzled wondering why the king had sent out his brother out of the room

"This sword is what in Orient they call a Katana. It was a present I received for saving a shaman in the area. And it has a special feature."

"You don't mean… Witchcraft?"

"Well I'm not sure… It is somehow related to the myth of the woman of snow, but here is the interesting part" The king placed himself behind her, positioning her arms as if she were to use the weapon.

"Now give it a swing"

She obeyed and saw how dust came off from the blade; the dust fell upon the floor freezing it.

"Nice isn't it?"

"But why give this to me?"

"Well I always thought it needed a suitable owner and if I had kept it, it would probably be collecting dust right now."

"And what does this inscription mean? Till love has died we shall rise? Does it mean…"

Suddenly she spun around and looked at the king who was coughing violently. "Someone call a doctor!" She yelled as she tried to find a way to assist the king. Richard removed his hand from his mouth and Natsuki saw blood. "SOMEONE HELP!" she yelled again as the doors banged open. "JOAN! The king he-"

Joan had entered with a bunch of soldiers who were circling her. "Joan?"

"You're under arrest for poisoning the king!"

"Poisoning? How do you know he is poi-" Her eyes darted to the goblet of wine and then to Joan.

"YOU DID THIS?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Arrest her!"

"JOAN!"

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Natsuki: You killed someone!

Asuka: so?

Natsuki: Well I always thought you were too soft hearted to kill any of your characters…

Asuka: Oh really? *starts typing on computer* YOU'LL SEE

Shizuru: Ara, you are not planning to kill Natsuki by any chance?

Asuka: Ack! Shizuru! What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here until chapter two!

Shizuru: I am wherever Natsuki is… *leans to look at screen* you know… you will never publish that…

Asuka: *starts deleting like a mad woman* Pu-Publish what? *nervous laughter* I'm screwed right?

Natsuki & Shizuru: Very.


	2. The deal

**Chapter two:** The deal

Natsuki had been sent to the palace's dungeon and had been chained to the wall. The king had been poisoned and Joan planned it all. He even took the sword that the king had given her. If he knew that witchcraft was involved it could mean having the pope against England, but hopefully Joan wouldn't be dumb enough to use it against this own country.

She struggled uselessly against her binds._ Is this how it was going to end? _Richard had been murdered by his own brother. Probably because he was expecting that Richard would have died in the crusades so he could have occupied the throne. What a sad reason to end the live of England's greatest king… _Well my fate won't be as good either. I'm probably going to be hanged in the tower of London._

The dungeon door opened with a clang and she looked up, it was Joan, she groaned. "Having a comfortable stay Lady Natsuki?"

"Go to hell Joan."

"Manners, manners." Joan said shaking his head

"I have no reason to follow any kind of formality right now."

"Not even to the future king?"

"You are no king!"

Joan sighed "As much as I loathe you, I admit you have talent and that you were loyal to my dear older brother."

_Is this guy suggesting what I think he is?_

"If you swear allegiance with me, I will testify so you are innocent that it was the servant who planned it all, and you won't have to be hung to death."

_He is._

Natsuki spat at his face causing Joan to distort his face with fury "That is what I think of your proposal. I'd rather die that serve a false king!"

"Very well then I was also expecting that you might refuse. I have thought of a better punishment and use to you."

Natsuki looked abashed not expecting this from Joan.

"The French have been our sworn enemy for some time now, what if we were to unite with our enemies and become the greatest nation in Europe?"

"The French wouldn't allow such an alliance, they hate our guts to their very core and you know it."

"That is why I am going to marry Alyssa of Aquitaine niece of the king of France and offer them a present as well."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow "Oh, Really? A life time supply of frogs so they can eat?" _Nice one me._

"England's very own Jeanne d'arc, Natsuki Kuga."

Natsuki couldn't help but feel the blood rush away from her face.

"To the French, you're giving me to the French?"

"Well it only seems fair that we killed their hero, they should have a right to kill ours." Joan got closer and whispered into her ear "I hear they do not only hang their prisoners, but they cut off their heads as well."

Natsuki was in shock. "Enjoy your last hours in England. We will be sending you to our dear friends soon!"

_Ok I am screwed.

* * *

_

**Paris, France, Royal castle:**

"So she is really gone to England…"

"Do not be sad my Shizuru, Alyssa is doing this for the sake of our country."

"But papa--" The beautiful woman of light brown hair and crimson eyes was interrupted by the arrival of a messenger within the throne hall.

"Your majesty, it has arrived."

The French king nodded and the messenger headed outside where a commotion was heard. "GET OFF ME YOU FILTHY FRENCH!"

The doors banged open and a girl was thrown to the ground pinned by at least five soldiers.

"Ugh! Get off!" she struggled but against five fully grown men it was useless.

"This is England's Jeanne d'arc?" The king came closer to get a better look at the girl.

"She is barely my daughter's age."

Shizuru watched as the raven haired girl struggled and for a moment she looked up. Her crimson eyes widened when they met deep green eyes. "Ara. You are saying that this girl defeated Reito in Versailles?"

"That is what they say."

_Grr they are mumbling in French, if they could speak any slower I could understand better._

"She is cute though."

The king raised an eyebrow. "Daughter you always go after the problematic ones"

"Ara, that is not true"

"What about Tomoe?"

"Let's stop talking about past matter and focus what to do with this one, ne?" Shizuru said abruptly flashing the king a dangerous smile.

"Of course"

"King Joan also offers this." The messenger handed a beautiful looking sword to the king. Natsuki upon seeing this she struggled even harder_. Is Joan really that stupid? That could be used to turn the Pope against England!_

"Don't give it to him!" She yelled to the messenger in English doubting he would understand.

But this brought the king's and princess's attention to her once more.

"So what do you want to do with her?" The king asked her daughter.

"Would you leave her in my care father?"

The king didn't look surprised and laughed "You sure you can deal with this one? She is a military woman"

"Well as long she is a woman, I can deal with it."

"She's all yours then."

Natsuki had seen the king laugh. _Are they mocking me? Stop taunting me and kill me already, I don't deserve this._ She watched as the younger woman signaled the men that were pinning her down and they dragged her to some part of the castle. They locked her up in a fancy bedroom. _Is this how French prisoners live? I doubt it. First I need to find if there is anything in here I can use to escape._

Natsuki looked around.

_Maybe I could tie the bed sheets and use it as a rope to climb out of the window._

She looked down from her window and saw she was so high up that no rope could get her down_. _

_Maybe I could try to break the door down or something… It's a pathetic idea since guards will probably come but worth a try…_

She positioned herself to kick the door. As she swung her foot the door opened which cause Natsuki to miscalculate and loose her balance and fall backwards unto the floor.

"Ow!"

"Are you ok?" asked a female voice in flawless English

"Its fine I just--"Natsuki quickly sat up to see the woman she saw before leaning over her with a worried expression on her face. _Did she just speak English?_ "You—you're speaking English… But you're French!"

"So the because I am French I cannot speak English?"

"No! I mean yes…"

Shizuru watched in amazement as soft tinges of red appeared on the girl's cheeks. _Ara that is an unexpectedly cute reaction_

"And what do you want with me?" Natsuki said defensively

"Ara, I cannot come over for pure pleasure?"

"No." Natsuki said looking away till she heard Shizuru sobbing.

"You mu-must think I'm ugly, that is why you don't want to be with me…"

"N-No!" Natsuki suddenly was nervous for making the girl cry "You're not ugly! Don't cry!"

"But you don't want to be with me…"

"No it's not that!"

"So you DO want to be with me?"

"Yes!" _Crap._

"That settled then" Natsuki watch how the woman had recuperated herself in a blink of an eye in surprise "Could you tell me your name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I don't think I feel like addressing you as the 'English woman'"

"Na-Natsuki Kuga of the Loxley's of Nottingham…"

"Nice to meet you Natsuki, I am Shizuru Fujino of Aquitaine, but Shizuru is fine." _Natsuki-Natsuki… Such a nice name…_ "Loxley? Are you an English noble?"

"Was." Natsuki corrected bitterly

"Ara, what happened?"

"Ara?" The English woman repeated in disbelief

"It's like saying 'Oh' in English… a little accent I picked up when I traveled in Orient when I was little. But you haven't answered by question. Why aren't you a noble anymore?"

Natsuki looked cautiously at the French woman and Shizuru understood. They had just met; it was obvious that she wouldn't trust her yet.

"Forget I asked" she said flashing her famous Fujino smile. As Natsuki felt relieved not to have to answer personal questions

"So what will happen to me?" Natsuki asked dreading the reply, for her surprise the French woman raised an eyebrow.

"What will happen?" She repeated confused

"You know… Is my head gonna be cut off, will I be hanged…" Natsuki shrugged as she already considered herself dead. But her eyes opened when she saw the woman laughing out loud.

"No, you won't be executed" She said wiping off a tear. _This girl is so amusing_.

"Why not?"

"Are you so eager to have your life taken?"

"No. But the whole point of me being here in France was to be executed."

"Things change."

"Why would they?"

"I've taken an interest in you Natsuki…"

Natsuki looked taken a back.

"That is a stupid reason for keeping me alive…"

"Then if you want to have a purpose of being alive… How about this? Become my bodyguard."

Natsuki's mouth dropped, but quickly recovered herself to say

"What makes you think I can be trusted?"

"Well you don't seem like a person who has a disregard for honor."

At these words the English woman reacted and pinned Shizuru to the ground, an elbow resting on her neck as if she was going to choke her.

"I CAN kill you."

"I know." Shizuru answered calmly as if there was no threat.

"We are enemies"

"I know."

A few tense minutes passed as Natsuki broke "I give up. I guess I'll serve you… I have no other reason for living anyways…" Then surprisingly the English knight fell unconscious upon the woman.

"Ara, she must be emotionally exhausted…" Shizuru pulled Natsuki off her gently and watched her for a while. _She is certainly cute. I wonder why she has no reason to live anymore… _

"Lady Shizuru! Is anything wrong? I heard a ruckus…" A woman with amber eyes and short grayish hair had entered with her sword in her hand.

"Nothing is wrong Miyu, this poor little girl was tired and she fell unconscious on top of me."

Miyu looked at the English woman with distrust

"Don't worry she is no longer a threat."

"If milady says so…" at these words Miyu sheathed her sword.

"Let her rest in my bed."

"Are you sure of this?"

"Are you questioning my judgment?"

"Of course not, as milady wishes" Miyu placed the knight upon the bed and left without a backwards glance at the pair.

Shizuru observed Natsuki a little while longer and passed her fingers through her raven blue hair. For a soldier, she had very nice hair.

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Natsuki: Shizuru's being a bit creepy…

Shizuru: Ara? What does Natsuki mean?

Natsuki: SHI-SHIZURU?

Asuka: Hello? I'm here too!

Natsuki: Ah... you…

Asuka: It's so great to feel loved *sniffle*


	3. English knight, French princess

**Chapter three: **English knight, French princess

Natsuki's eyes slowly opened to an unfamiliar bedroom. As she came to her senses she noticed it was the bedroom in which she had been imprisoned before. Then memories started to flash in Natsuki's head as if her mind was on fast forward. The king, Joan, the French… Shizuru?

"Ara, you're finally awake?"

The knight's eyes travelled to the beautiful woman who was leaning upon her with an expression of concern.

"Un…" was all she managed to say, she felt like she had been sleeping for ages, as her brain started to work again she asked "How long have I--"

"Three days…"

"THREE DAYS?" Natsuki suddenly incorporated herself which cause her to feel a rush of blood that made her fall back on the bed, dizzy.

"You shouldn't try that again… You haven't eaten anything for three days and the emotional stress you've been through…"

"Emotional stress…" Natsuki repeated with sarcasm, and then her eyes fell on the princess's blouse. "Oh wait, why are you in a gown?"

"Because this is MY bed."

"You're bed?" Natsuki tried incorporating herself again but felt too weak so she gave up and lay there with her eyes opened with shock. "Why am I on your bed?"

"You're my bodyguard now right? It is only logical for you to be near me all times"

"Bodygu—Oh, right…"

"Natsuki forgot our promise?" Shizuru said her eyes widening in fake surprise

"No, no, I was dozing off when I said it, so it took a little more effort to remember."

_My, she's such an honest child…_

"So does this mean I need to sleep on your bed?"

"Ara, does it suppose a problem?"

"No I guess not, we're both women anyways…"

_Fufu, she's so innocent…this will be fun…_

Natsuki attempted to get up, but fell immediately her body felt weak. An expression of concern fell upon Shizuru's face once more.

"I'll have Miyu bring you something to eat so you can regain part of your strength." She left Natsuki's field of vision for a split second and returned back to her side with a smile.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself"

"Ara, that might be true, I don't have such beautiful visitors in my room very often."

At these words the knight blushed.

"I-I am not" Natsuki tilted her head slightly, she had never known how to deal with compliments

At that moment the bedroom door opened and a grey haired woman with amber eyes entered. She was carrying a small tray of food and laid it nearby the bed. She turned around and with a menacing glare at the English woman she left.

The knight's had noticed the woman's reaction and was slightly taken a back. The princess noticing this she quickly said

"Don't worry; Miyu is just a very cautious woman."

Natsuki nodded and her emerald eyes fell upon the tray of food. She was kinda hungry…

"Here" Shizuru placed the tray on the bed by Natsuki's side, and then she took the fork and poked a piece of meat and guided it to Natsuki's mouth.

The English woman reacted by moving away suddenly blushing furiously "I can feed myself thank you very much!"

The princess looked hurt which caused Natsuki to drop her guard in fear that the French woman would start sobbing again.

"Err--"

"I just wanted to help" Shizuru pouted

"Its fine I can take care of it myself…" She took the fork from the princess's hand "Um—Thanks for trying to help me…" her voice trailed away as she felt her face burning.

_Ara, she is just like a cute little puppy_! Shizuru tried to keep up her calm and serene face as inside she was screaming with delight.

When she had finished eating the princess offered Natsuki some clothes to change into. But the knight refused to wear such girly garments and she asked for something easier to move in. Shizuru thought it was a shame not to show off her slender body but obliged to her request.

After getting dressed herself she watched as Natsuki took off her garments and started putting on what Shizuru had brought her. Apparently she wasn't ashamed of being watched maybe it was because of her earlier comment: 'we're both woman anyways…'

The French woman shrugged the comment off her and stared as if hypnotized at Natsuki's body. At first look the English knight looked fragile and weak, however without her clothes, she could see well toned muscles, and even some scars that she might have gotten from fighting in all those battles. There was one scar on her back that was particularly big, a slash that went from her right shoulder to her left hip. _Such a shame that she is scarred like that…_

Natsuki finished dressing and looked up and Shizuru was forced to look elsewhere, pretending she hadn't been observing her.

"Shizuru I'm done…"

Shizuru looked back at her and couldn't help but smile.

"Ara, you look like a dashing young prince… Are you here for me?"

"D-Don't tease me!" The knight blushed even further.

"I'm surprised how England's greatest knight is so easy to tease"

"_But you're so fun to tease!" Richard had said during their crusade._

Natsuki mentally shook her head to get rid of those memories.

"Would you like a tour around the castle?"

"Um I suppose…"

Shizuru guided Natsuki throughout the huge castle, and then led her to the castle's famous royal garden. The English knight's eyes widened upon the sight of thousands of red roses that bloomed before her. She reached out a hand to touch one of the red flowers when her muscles tensed. Shizuru barely could follow Natsuki's movement as she ducked avoiding to be grazed by a steel blade.

In reflex, Natsuki grasped the arm of her attacker and quickly twisted it, forcing the person to enter a posture of submission.

"Miyu?" Shizuru recognized the attacker.

"You have indeed good reflexes" Miyu looked into Natsuki's emerald eyes and smiled.

Though Natsuki didn't understand what she had said, she could tell that this person no longer harbored any hostility towards her and she let go of her arm.

Clapping was heard somewhere from the garden, and all three women looked up. The King who had witnessed the scene was clapping his hands. "That was very impressive Jeanne" He said in English so Natsuki could understand.

"Thank you… But my name isn't Jeanne, its Natsuki."

Miyu noticed some tone of defiance in the knight's voice because she glared at her angrily.

"And she's got guts!" He chuckled happily "I think I can entrust you with my daughter's safety with no worries at all"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow "How am I supposed to protect fully someone without a weapon?"

"Ah yes… I am not sure if I should entrust you with one just yet."

Shizuru's eyes met her father's for a split second and the king continued "But in the case I was to give you one… Which weapon would you prefer?"

Natsuki didn't even think twice when the king had asked her this. "The sword that was given to you by Joan"

The king wasn't expecting this request. He merely remained silent so Natsuki took this chance to continue.

"That sword was a gift given to me by King Richard, however due to certain circumstances it was taken away from me and ended up in the hands of Joan." The knight was careful to keep her argument as vague as possible.

"Say I was to believe you… How can you prove the sword is yours?"

_Crap…I haven't thought about that…_ But soon she remembered.

"If you have seen the sword closely… On the side it has an inscription…" The king's eyes widened when she said this "Till love dies we will rise" she quoted. Natsuki watched the words sink in the king as he pondered his answer.

"Well how about we do this." Shizuru and Miyu looked up at the king, not expecting this reaction from him "I will organize a duel with our best knight. You win; the sword is yours."

"And if I lose?"

"You will be sent a prison to rot."

Shizuru looked at her father not understanding what he was doing.

"Well?" The king urged

"I accept your challenge."

"Then you will duel tomorrow at this same hour." The king left the garden without another word.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki's back with a worried face.

"Miyu, you think she will be able to beat her?"

"I cannot say Milady."

Natsuki turned around and saw Shizuru talking with the grey haired woman in French. Both of them looked rather anxious.

* * *

"How are you today?"

"What do you want my king?" a woman around Natsuki's age looked up at the French king as she pulled her dark green hair away from her grey eyes.

"Ah… well there is something I have to tell you about tomorrow's event Tomoe."

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Asuka: There is no omake! And the fact there is no Omake IS the omake! Therefore there really is an omake by saying that within omake there is no omake!

Natsuki: Oh god…


	4. The duel

**Chapter Four:** The duel

The king had allowed Natsuki the use of a small sword only under the presence of Miyu for practicing.

She thrusted the sword around with more force than it actually needed feeling frustrated.

_What the hell was I thinking…? _

Then a voice replied in her mind _Wait Natsuki… you WEREN'T thinking at all. Look what you've gotten into…_

"Dam it all!" Natsuki placed a frustrated hand on her forehead as Miyu who had been observing her from afar raised an eyebrow as an angry Natsuki sat on the ground blending the sword unable to concentrate.

"Anything wrong?"

She spun around and saw a pair of crimson eyes staring back at her.

"Err no--"

"You were talking to yourself?"

"I didn't mean to…"

Shizuru laughed. "Usually people would deny something like that"

Natsuki gripped the sword a bit tighter feeling slightly nervous.

"So, you were training for tomorrow?"

"Yes…"

She felt the princess's hand grip her shoulders gently "Don't tire yourself too much"

Natsuki felt her whole body burn upon the contact with Shizuru. "Do-don't worry about it, I won't train too much if not tomorrow I won't be able to perform..."

"I didn't mean that…"

The knight's eyes fell upon the concerned face of the princess who smiled a bit painfully before she walked away. _What did she mean then?

* * *

_

The next day arrived, a bit too soon for Natsuki, and as she headed down to the garden she saw some of the members of the court rushing by her to where the duel would take place.

She headed to the garden and saw the king and sitting next to him on his right hand side Shizuru, who noticed Natsuki's gaze and gave her a sweet smile.

The knight felt her face go hot. I have being blushing a bit too much recently…

In front of her was a girl with dark green hair and grayish eyes staring hungrily back at her. _That is who I'm going to fight?_ Her emerald eyes quickly analyzed her opponent, she seemed the same size as her, and was wielding a spiked mace slightly bigger than one would usually wield.

But what worried her wasn't her weapon. It was the hungry look in her eyes. As if she was a hungry rabid dog and she was a delicious piece of meat. The piece of meat being Natsuki of course.

First thing was first; she had to win to get back the sword.

Miyu guided her to a table where she could choose her weapon. She saw spears, swords, bows, nets…

She looked at her opponent's weapon with the corner of her eye and picked up a spear.

The girl snorted and the crowed mumbled.

Natsuki positioned herself in the centre of the garden, placed the spear behind her back letting the tip poke out from the side and waited.

Tomoe raised an eyebrow. _This girl wants me to make the first move with her stick? Very well you insolent brat I'll show you what I can do!_

The French enemy plunged her mace above her head, Natsuki dodged it and step to the side, keep her weapon behind her back. The force of the attack made Tomoe to take a few steps forward away from Natsuki as she turned around once more to re-commence her attack.

Natsuki sidestepped once more but this time barely dodging the dangerous weapon.

"You think you can keep dodging me?" Tomoe yelled angrily

Natsuki of course didn't understand but she was pleased that the tone seemed somewhat angry.

Tomoe attacked one more time and this time Natsuki didn't dodge, but launched herself forward like her opponent and stopped the mace from hitting her head by grasping it by the handle a little above where Tomoe's hands were. The weapons shaked as the two opposing forces were fighting for dominance.

Then without warning Natsuki's free hand (the one carrying the spear) moved and Tomoe jumped back in order to avoid collision with the end of the spear.

Tomoe sniggered; _yes this is the opponent I was waiting for._

Noticing the French woman's reaction to the attack, she took a few steps back, her eyes fixed on the grey. Those eyes were prepared to kill her. She wanted her life.

Natsuki quickly took an offensive stance, extending her arms to cover more of the spear's body and her eyes hardened.

_I thought this duel would be a bit friendlier…_

"Your name?" The knight asked seriously

The French woman didn't look like she understood the question. So Natsuki made an effort to remember the little French she knew.

"Votre nom?"

The angry woman pondered for a few seconds whether to reply or not but then she said "Tomoe Margarite"

The English knight lunged as soon as the name left Tomoe's lips. The grey eyes widened not expecting this and dodged a few of Natsuki's attack, but barely.

Natsuki started thrusting the spear and managed to stab the woman's left shoulder which caused her to fall backwards on the ground. With the spear still tearing her flesh Natsuki placed a foot upon her other shoulder to avoid the woman getting up as she added a bit more pressure on the spear.

The woman yelled in pain, and Natsuki looked at the King to see if he acknowledged the victory, but he didn't budge. No one moved or made a sound.

Slightly confused she looked down at Tomoe, not sure if she should finish her off or not.

Natsuki pulled the spear out of the wound and aimed for her throat.

_What are you doing Natsuki? Finish her off!_

Swoosh was heard and this time the knight, who had been distracted by her thoughts didn't have time to dodge.

A nasty sound of flesh being ripped filled the air. Natsuki felt a blinding pain on her left arm as she saw the floor being tainted in crimson. Blood. Her blood.

The experience in battles that Natsuki had made her react to the attack smashing the side of the spear into Tomoe's face and they both fell backwards.

Natsuki quickly reincorporated herself; the pain unallowing her to think clearly as Tomoe got up with a smirk on her face blending the mace tightly between her two hands but suddenly halted and her attention fell upon the princess.

A gasp escaped the princess's lips as a man had grasped her from the back pulling her away from the king.

A few soldiers surrounded the threat but didn't dare to approach in fear of their princess's safety.

Natsuki's eyes witnessing this quickly reacted by taking with her good arm the spear and throwing it in their direction.

The spear whistled as it soared in the air and hit its target on the chest, the force throwing him off his feet, which allowed the princess to run to safety and the soldiers went to capture the man.

Shizuru looked astounded at the English woman as well as everybody who had witnessed this scene.

_What did I just do?_

Natsuki looked as surprised as they not understanding what she had just done.

_I saved the princess?_

The king was the first to react. He raised his hand to announce the duel was over, and the people cheered at her.

_They are cheering me?_

Natsuki looked at the hand that had thrown the spear.

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Asuka: Sigh…

Natsuki: what?

Asuka: Sigh…

Natsuki: stop that…

Asuka: Sigh…

Natsuki: If you're gonna keep doing that, stop typing this stupid omake and go write the next chapter


	5. Guilty

**Chapter five:** Guilty

* * *

**NOTE:** sorry for the delay, a stupid thing happened… I was calmly typing out the chapter when there was a black out in my house. Yea and stupid me didn't save so the chapter got erased and I had to re-do it….

* * *

Natsuki was frozen on the spot while her brain worked frantically to understand the current situation. Her hand was trembling and she was staring at the man who the soldiers were dragging.

As they dragged him near her she recognized the man. "Tôya?"

Tôya was one of Joan's lackey's she had seen him a few times and sometimes exchanged small words back at home.

The semi conscious blond man looked up and his eyes widened "Natsuki?"

They stared at each other for a moment then Tôya spoke "You!" His voice was angry and he was using whatever strength he had left to pour all his anger into his tone "You are with the French! How could you betray ENGLAND!"

Natsuki took a few steps back "I didn't be--" but before she could say anymore they dragged him away.

_I betrayed England…?_

Her knees buckled, suddenly noticing the soaring pain on her left arm as a worried Shizuru came over with some soldiers to take her away for treatment.

* * *

Natsuki was being treated by a woman with short brown hair called Youko. Youko was examining her arm and prodded it gently.

"You'll need stitches, but it won't leave a scar no worries." She said in English with a slight French accent

The nurse went to find her medical supplies leaving Natsuki to look at her damaged arm.

_It could of have been worse considering that the weapon that crazy person was wielding…._

_You betrayed England!_ Once again she remembered Tôya's words…

One of her hands went through her hair as she bit her lip. Then another worry struck her._ If Joan was planning to ally with France… why would he send someone to attack the princess? Unless… he wasn't planning an alliance at all… _

Youko re-appeared interrupting Natsuki's thoughts. "Ok hold out your arm"

Natsuki did as she was told.

"I have been asked to teach you French during evenings"

The knight looked at Youko's face, and she smiled politely. "I trust you should know some basics already right?"

"Yes" Natsuki answered curtly. Miss Maria had always made sure that she would know some French.

* * *

"I don't need to learn that stupid language, I'm just going to go fight and kill as many French as I can" Said a fourteen year old Natsuki

"Lady Natsuki you will have to learn French if you want to deal them and offer peace treaties and even to interrogate your prisoners. And may I ask to refrain from the use of vulgarness; it is not fit for a Kuga of the Loxley's" she said with a vein popping in her temple.

"Look, the only thing I need to know is 'Putain de merde!' 'Va te faire foutre!' 'vous rendre!' (Bitch, fuck you, surrender.)"

With this she got a smack of Maria's hand on the back of her head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"As I said refrain for your vulgarness Lady Natsuki"

* * *

Natsuki was walking back to the princess's bedroom her arm bandaged and almost as good as new. Youko had asked her to refrain from using it if possible.

She opened the door and suddenly felt something lunged at her wrapping her in a warm embrace.

"Prin-Princess?"

"I'm so sorry Natsuki!" The princess got off her and she looked at her bandaged arm, noticing where she was looking Natsuki quickly replied

"Don't worry it was nothing" Shizuru kept staring at the arm unconvinced. "Really, it doesn't hurt or anything, the bandage just makes it look worse than it is."

With this the princess nodded and without warning she planted a kiss on the knight's cheek. Natsuki reacted blushing furiously and taking a few steps back in alarm.

"WHA-WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Shizuru gave her a suspicious smile "A gift for my valiant knight for protecting me earlier."

What kind of gift is that?

"Err…"

"Natsuki doesn't like it?" she said pouting.

"Err… no, it's not that it took me for surprise that's all" she said unconsciously rubbing the cheek the princess had kissed.

"You are probably tired… you want to go to bed?"

"Yes that is a good idea."

Shizuru walked over to the candles and blew on them to turn them off, while Natsuki changed her clothes and lay on her side of the bed.

Soon after Shizuru joined. And Natsuki soon felt the tiredness fill her and she succumbed to it.

* * *

"_Natsuki"_

_Natsuki looked at the king a bit confused._

"_M'lord?"_

"_Why did you betray England?"_

"_I didn't betray--"_

"_Then why did you protect… no... Why did you accept the princess's proposal?"_

"_How—How do you know that M'lord?"_

_Richard's face became stern_

"_You should have died by their hands with honor… Or does honor mean so little to you?"_

"_Honor is all that--"_

"_All those years in the crusade, fighting back to back… Means nothing to you!"_

"_That isn't---!"_

"_True?" the king finished her sentence "Then why did you help the French? Why did you help our enemy?"_

_Natsuki took a few steps back and realized. "Wait… M'lord… you're dead… Joan…"_

_Suddenly Joan's figure appeared where the king had been. "I killed my brother? No, you killed the king Natsuki, by dishonoring him now."_

"_You are the reason I am now with the French!"_

"_Don't blame your lack of love of my brother on me Jeanne."_

"_I'm no Jeanne! I'm Natsuki!"_

"_Jeanne suits you better, French loving traitor!" A sword suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stabbed her various times, Natsuki was screaming of pain, yet no blood came out nor did she seem to be dying.

* * *

_

Shizuru woke up and noticed someone moaning and thrashing next to her. Natsuki was sweating and weakly saying 'No' and 'Sorry' while tears started to leak through her close eyes.

_She's having a nightmare?_

The princess suddenly felt extremely hurt seeing her knight suffering like this and without thinking she embraced her in order to offer some comfort.

It seemed to be working, as soon as both of them entered in contact Natsuki's breathing became calm and she stopped thrashing. Though tears continued to flow out from the corner of her eyes.

Shizuru was proud of her idea of embracing her and wished she could do this forever. _This girl is so warm… _She nuzzled a bit closer to the knight and closed her eyes to resume her sleep.

Natsuki woke up slowly, feeling even more exhausted than before_. I didn't get to sleep well…_

"Ara, finally awake?" said a familiar voice

Natsuki's eyes suddenly noticed that Shizuru's face was only a few inches away from her own.

"What the--! Why are you so close!"

"Well I believe that is Natsuki's fault"

Natsuki suddenly became aware that her arms were wrapped tightly around the princess's body, and quickly released her.

"How did that happen?"

Shizuru gave a wicked smile as she saw that the chance to tease her was so great.

"Well, you said you wanted to repay me this kiss that I gave you earlier… I didn't expect that kind of treatment, but it was a unique experience indeed" As she said this, she ran a finger through her lips.

"WHAAAAAAATTTTT?" her face displayed the reddest blush yet. _I KISSED THE PRINCESS? WHEN? HOW?_

"I'm joking you know."

Natsuki took a while to digest that last comment.

"That was a cruel joke!" Natsuki said her face still red as a tomato

"Ara, I'm sorry, but the chance to tease you was too tempting for me to resist."

_Well, good, I thought I would have died at the spot if I had kissed you…_

"We should get ready; the king would want to see you about yesterday's match." She got out of bed and Natsuki soon did the same.

Shizuru's maids soon came in the room, and helped them both to dress, while Natsuki refused while using her small knowledge in French as politely as possible, leaving Shizuru the only one being assisted. As Shizuru looked into the mirror, she couldn't help but smile as she remembered what had really happened this morning.

As usual Shizuru woke up before the first rays of sun would creep into her room and she found herself embracing the English woman. While she showed one of her rare blushes, she tried to remove her arms without waking the girl. She wouldn't want her to wake up and see her holding her like this. But when Natsuki had noticed the absence of Shizuru's arms she quickly had wrapped hers around the princess's body. This was indeed a reaction that the French woman didn't expect.

Shizuru quickly tried to find a way to get out of this situation, while on the other hand she didn't want to. A teasing smile formed on her face as she decided to stay in bed a bit longer and closed her eyes, feeling the comfort of Natsuki's warmth. _When she wakes it will be an interesting start of the day…_

Shizuru tried to hold herself from laughing at the memory, staying in bed really had been worth it.

* * *

Natsuki and Shizuru soon headed out to the Throne hall where the king was awaiting them

"Good morning Shizuru"

"Good morning papa"

Natsuki simple gave a nod to the king.

The king soon revealed that he was holding the promised sword in his hands, making Natsuki's heart skip a beat.

"The sword was supposed to be a reward for winning the duel…"

Natsuki frowned, not liking how this had started. _There was bound to be a…_

"But…" _I thought so…_ "The duel was interrupted."

The knight's eyes narrowed slightly but allowed the king to continue without interruption

"And yet, you protected my daughter, which I am very much grateful for, and this makes me more than willing to give into my daughter's proposal and name you officially as her bodyguard and offer you this sword…" The king looked sternly at Natsuki.

"However, you are a knight of England; I know that all Knights have a strong sense of loyalty to their countries. Therefore you can never be accepted here unless you give all of it up."

The knight's eyes widened and Shizuru gave a nervous glance at her.

"Give up your loyalty, your origins, your titles… everything, and become a true French knight."

Silence fell on the hall that was only broken by the king's question:

"Well then, what is your answer?"

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Shizuru: You want to know the real reason she took so long to update Natsuki?

Natsuki: sure.

Shizuru: she was watching the whole first season of prison break and secretly working on another fan fiction called Trapped which is based on the series.

Natsuki: SHE WAS WORKING ON A DIFFERENT FAN FICTION? *takes out Negi* Where is sheeee?

[At home typing happily on her computer]

Asuka: *shudder* Hrmm... This is awkward… I suddenly have a bad feeling about today…

* * *

**NOTE:** True I am watching prison break and working on another fan fiction I'll be posting soon, though Shizuru is LYING about the fact that I wasn't working on this fan fiction… Shizuru you traitor!


	6. Tales and Trust

**Note:** This is my most delayed update ever! Why? Reason in the omake below!

I feel partly guilty because this chapter is not one of my best... but i hope it is enjoyable all the same! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! This story is more popular than Midnight secretary which is something i hadn't been expecting, but it's great since I also love this story!

Natsuki: I never heard of a writer who hates their own stories...

Asuka: Shush you!

* * *

**Chapter six: **Tales and trust

"Well what do you say?" The king insisted

Natsuki's eyes narrowed, and her lips barely moved. Her expression became a mixture of hate and dislike while her arms folded on her chest as if she was going to refuse to reply. But at the last moment her eyes fell upon the sword the king was holding which caused her to bite her lower lip and shift her weight uncomfortably.

"I…" she started nervously "I think what you are proposing me is unfair."

The king raised an eyebrow. "Unfair?" he repeated, while his daughter eyed him slightly confused at Natsuki's words.

The knight's eyes looked at the sword once more and then by the people who were in the hall. _Just few guards…_

Shizuru watched as Natsuki struggled to fight the urge to run out and escape from the situation, as her fists clenched and unclenched almost unnoticeably.

"As you said…" she continued hesitantly "…I am a knight of England, and a knight has a duty to their country." The knight unfolded her arms and with renewed courage she looked at the king's eyes "…I cannot discard all those years of loyalty to my nation within a few minutes whatever may be my situation or the consequences. I am aware that your majesty is no fool, and if accept your offer I would be branded a traitor by my country and would show my lack of loyalty thus you wouldn't trust me. However, if I reject your offer it would prove that I am loyal to my country but a threat to France. So no matter what I replied it wouldn't make a difference, therefore yes, it is an unfair question..." her voiced trailed away the knight loosing the boldness that had taken over her earlier as she expected the king's reaction.

Soon laughter rang throughout the hall and Natsuki's eyes widened in surprise as well as Shizuru's.

"You are indeed an amazing person!"

"I do not see what is funny." Said the knight with a clear tone of annoyance

"Well Considering the way I asked you giving you only two options to answer my question; however you chose neither! Somehow you managed to conserve you honor and earn a part of my trust." As he said this he held out the sword.

The knight stared at it carefully not daring to approach it, but did so a few seconds later, but her hand hovered on top of its hilt not touching it as her emerald eyes meet the king's amber.

_Is there a catch to this?_

"A small one" the king answered suddenly noticing what was making her hesitate "Well, my daughter already proposed this, but this time we will do this officially. Will you become my daughter's bodyguard?"

Natsuki blinked slightly puzzled.

_They are asking me this question again… _

"I will… As long it doesn't involve me betraying my country" she said hesitantly afraid of offending the king.

"Seems fair enough…"

The king smiled and let Natsuki take her sword.

_I guess this makes me officially Shizuru's bodyguard now…_

"You can remain loyal to your country, but if you harm this one, you won't be spared." He said suddenly in a harsh tone.

Natsuki had been expecting that and didn't look surprised.

Then, the doors flung open and Youko entered with a stern look. "Ah, I guess it's about the French lessons…" said the king under his breath

"You are correct your majesty." Said Youko beckoning Natsuki to follow her

Natsuki gave out an unconscious groan._ No… it's one torturous situation after another… I rather repeat the duel…._

The knight reluctantly followed Youko as the doors closed behind them.

"So daughter… I must say this time you have set your eyes on an interesting one."

Shizuru giggled "Ara, papa believes so too?"

"Just be careful… I know she seems a good person but she's English after all."

"Don't worry papa, Natsuki wouldn't harm me."

The king's face relaxed a little as he took a seat on his throne. "So what do we know about her?"

"Well…"

_First she has a very nice stylish body, she's very strong, she has a boyish taste in clothes, her skin is so smooth, she acts all tough but is embarrassed easily, she very considerate, kind, very honest (a bit too honest for her own good)and very fun to tease…_

"She is an English noble; I believe she was a Kuga of the Loxley's of Nottingham."

The king's eyes narrowed slightly. "A Kuga?"

"Ara, is papa familiar with the Kuga's?"

"No" he replied a little too quickly

Shizuru's eyes gazed into her father's and entered in a silent staring contest, but when nobody was backing down to admit defeat the princess decided to end it by letting it pass.

"Well I will be retiring to my chambers"

"Take care my daughter" The king smiled and watched his daughter walk out of the room.

"A Kuga…"

* * *

"Say it again"

"Again? But I just-"

Youko gave her a devilish glare and Natsuki complied.

"Je sais que la mort n'est rien parce que c'est comme la peur, seulement de l'air. Pourtant, je ne crois pas…" Natsuki's voice trailed away, brow furrowed trying to remember the next part.

"… que la mort soit vraiment la fin de la vie." Youko finished for her.

(Translation: I know that death is nothing because it's like fear, only air. Therefore I don't believe/that death is really the end of life.)

"Yea and that" Natsuki waved her had shoving Youko's correction aside. "I don't get why I have to learn quotations from some unknown writer"

"His name was Daladier and he's quite known here. Anyways, say it again."

"Aga-!"

Natsuki opened her mouth to start reciting when she met Youko's killing glare. _I wish this could end…

* * *

_

She didn't know how long she had been in those classes, but as soon as she got out, Natsuki dragged her feet to the bedroom; noticing that Shizuru wasn't there she flung herself on the bed.

"Stupid Daladier and his stupid book." She said out loud without noticing

Her eyes followed the outline of the bed then rested upon her left arm, the one the crazy French girl had injured. She rolled her sleeve and unraveled the bandage to get a better look at the wound. It didn't look serious, despite the stitches. Taking the sword that the king had returned to her earlier, she unsheathed it while lying on the bed, letting the dim light reflect upon its crystal blade.

_As long as I have this sword it cannot be used as evidence against England…_ She turned the blade so she could look at the inscription. _Seriously, witchcraft… what were you thinking by giving me this sword… _

"Ara is that the sword my father gave you?"

Natsuki sat up straight quickly to find the figure of an amused Shizuru who was fighting the urge to let a smile spread across her face.

"Yes" Natsuki replied rapidly sheathing the sword.

"Mind if I take a look?"

The knight hesitated but gave in when she noticed that her hesitation had made the princess flinch slightly. Shizuru took in the sword between her hands and removed it from its protective vain.

"Till love dies, we will rise…" she said reading the inscription

"Yea… I don't understand what it means though…" Natsuki murmured more to herself than to the princess

"I do"

"Eh?" Natsuki's attention centered on the chestnut haired woman

"It's from a legend I heard when I was in Orient, The tale of the two lovers."

The knight tilted her head but said nothing allowing the princess to continue:

"The tale of the two lovers begins somewhere in the northern mountains of Asia. Two people from rival villages meet one night under the full moon during a cold winter storm. They fall in love at first sight and soon they wed. But despite it all their villages were rivals, and both of them tried to separate the two lovers. Both of them waged a war and carnage made it impossible for the lovers to be together. When the war had subsided slightly to allow both sides to recuperate, the man snuck into his lover's village to see if she was there. But he soon found out that the woman had killed herself just a day ago unable to bear with the suffering of being without her beloved. However, instead of finding the body, he found a strange stone in which some part of his beloved's soul lingered. Taken by anger, he decided to end the dispute of the two villages by waging war against them both. And asked a famous blacksmith to make him a sword out of the stone he had found. Along with the sword he fought for days rising again and again every time he had been taken down. On the seventh day, the elders approached him to convince him to abandon his mad idea. And that is when he said '_till love dies, we shall rise again once more'_ and at those words the elders watched the ghost of his lover rising from the sword and standing beside her beloved, then an arrow pierced his heart and his soul rose from his body and left with his lover. It was this revelation that caused the villages to make peace and place a shrine in their honor."

Natsuki coughed that might be hiding a snigger which cause the princess to raise an eyebrow.

"It was expected from a story about two lovers, everything is so melodramatic…" The knight suddenly realized that Shizuru disagreed and quickly added "But it's a nice story… anyways… it doesn't explain what the inscription means…"

The princess sighed "The inscription means 'anything to protect what you love'" she handed back the sword.

"Um… Shizuru?"

"Yes Natsuki?" Natsuki fidgeted uncomfortably

"Can you not tell this story to anyone?"

"Don't worry I know what it is."

The knight fought to keep a cool face. _Stoic, yea that's it…_

"What do you mean? It's just a sword…"

"Ara, I don't think swords with crystal blades can be called common, even less if they are based on a legend."

"You think-?"

"Yes I do, I believe that the sword is the one in the story and that it is not ordinary…"

Natsuki sheathed the sword and stared back at Shizuru with a worried expression.

"It hurts me that you cannot fully trust me, but I won't do anything that can put Natsuki in a bad situation; I won't even suggest to anyone that it could be in anyway 'special'." Her tone seemed sincere when she said this. _You have to believe me Natsuki I'll never do anything that can put you in harm's way._

"Ok, Shizuru I'll trust you…" she hesitated but later added "…fully."

_It's not like I have anyone else I can trust in here anyways, somehow I feel like I can really depend on her._

The princess blushed not expecting the last remark and stealthily hid it by moving to sit by the bed.

"Shizuru… what are you thinking right now?" said Natsuki puzzled by Shizuru's behavior

"Ara does Natsuki really want to know?" She said a devious grin spreading on her face. Natsuki realizing the expression on her face blushed and quickly said "No! It's fine!"

"Fufu you're blushing, I wonder what naughty thoughts has crossed her mind…"

"NOTHING!"

There was a short silence.

"I just noticed…"

The knight looked at the princess curiously "I don't know many things about my Natsuki…"

"What is that you want to know?"Her eyes widened in sudden realization "Wait...Did you just say 'my'?"

"I do-doubt it." Shizuru said keeping her exterior calm. _Did I just let the word 'my' slip? Oh no! I hope Natsuki lets it pass… oh let it pass! Let it pass!_

"Ah, must have heard wrong then… sorry"

_Safe…_

"Well what things about my boring life would you be interested in?"

"Everything! From you birth to your hobbies…"

"That's a lot…"

"I want to know everything about… Natsuki" Shizuru had paused slightly mid sentence to avoid saying 'My' by mistake.

"That's unfair… you will know everything and I won't know everything about you…"

"Ara that's true…" Shizuru clapped her hands together as an idea formed in her head "…Why don't we play a game?"

"A game?"

* * *

**OMAKE:**

(After posting chapter five…)

Asuka: NOOOOOO COME BACK!

*Asuka's muse waves goodbye as she disappear into thin air*

Shizuru: Oh…

Natsuki: … crap

*Asuka starts pacing her room, as Natsuki and Shizuru watch her in silence unable to do anything because Asuka DIDN'T WRITE it yet*

(After finally managing to write chapter six…)

Asuka: I need to make up a game for the next chapter any ideas?

Asuka's brain: don't look at me; I'm busy with the exams…

Asuka's teddy bear: (hey! I'm an in animated object I can't help you! But you can cuddle me if it helps you feel better)

E-bay: you can't buy ideas online… yet…

Asuka's bank: Erm why are you calling us?

* * *

**P.S:** Thanks Homura for the french correction, it's not my main language so i have some trouble with it sometimes.


	7. The game

**Chapter Seven:** The game

* * *

**Note:** sorry for the late update! Now, things to say about this particular chapter. First I was having inspirational problems, (doesn't happen often but I hate it when it does) but my muse decided to spare me and help me a LOT with the next chapter, this is merely a bridge to an unexpected and very interesting part of the story so… I'm just using this chapter to build some anticipation… a.k.a cliffhanger… yes I like cliffys… I like writing them but not reading them as much, so sorry if I make you suffer…

* * *

"A game?" repeated Natsuki incredulously

Shizuru smiled politely hiding an actually grin under her mask.

"Ok…" the knight agreed hesitantly

"Then here are the rules: We will take turns to ask at least 10 questions, and we both have to reply to all the questions ok?"

The blunette nodded slightly amused by the princess's childish behavior

"I'll start then" The princess adopted a thinking position and then said "What is Natsuki's favorite color?"

_That's an easy question…_ "Blue" The knight looked carefully at the princess's face "And yours?"

"Mine is violet."

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Mine are… wolves I guess" _Wolves… they do suit you Natsuki…_ "How about you?"

"Snakes" Natsuki looked taken aback _SNAKES?_ "Ara, Natsuki doesn't like snakes?"

"No-o it's not that just was surprised that you would like them…" Natsuki shrugged

"My turn! Let's see… what kind of guys do you prefer Na-tsu-ki?"

"Hrmm… Wait… Wha-!"

"Or do you prefer girls?" asked a quite hopeful Shizuru, as the knight blushed furiously when she realized what she had been asked "I can't answer that!"

"Why not?" The princess pouted causing the knight to drop her guard.

"I—I—never actually thought about those kinds of things… Love, marriage… I didn't have time to think of those things when I was in the crusade… sorry" _Why am I apologizing?_

"It's ok" Shizuru replied hiding her disappointment with a smile. "It's your turn"

"Yes… right…" _should I ask the same question to Shizuru? I think it would be rather rude of me to pry into her private life… _"What is your favorite food?"

"Tea…" Natsuki raised an eyebrow

"Tea counts as food?"

"Sure, why not? Ok, my turn to ask… Natsuki, you told you "were" a noble, how you aren't one right now?"

Natsuki gulped and looked at Shizuru's perfect features "Well, my country sent me here to die... isn't that an obvious answer?" Natsuki said in a bitter and accusing tone, noticing the reaction she had caused on the French woman she quickly added "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine… I'm sorry for asking…" Suddenly the princess embraced the English woman, causing the knight to freeze but Natsuki made no movement to push her away

"Natsuki… how can you stay loyal to a country that has betrayed you?"

The blunette rested her hands upon Shizuru's shoulders "I am not loyal to the country…" this made the princess blink in surprise "I'm loyal… to an ideal…"

The princess moved away to look at Natsuki's face. "An ideal?"

"Yes, an ideal, a dream… King Richard's dream of a new England. One without the silly disputes of power between kinsmen…" The knight cut off and looked away, pretending to rub her eye when she was actually wiping away a lone tear. She quickly recuperated herself by saying "So how many questions are left?"

"Ara… I'm afraid I lost count"

"I guess we lost the point of the game"

Shizuru laughed "Yes I guess we did."

"Sorry but I'm feeling exhausted, mind if we continue talking tomorrow?"

"Ah, I'm sorry I forgot that you had to endure all those French lessons today."

"It's ok" Natsuki got up from the bed and placed the sword by the feet of the bed before yawning and changing her clothes.

Shizuru quickly busied herself by changing as well while peaking discreetly at her knight's actions. She blushed as she watched Natsuki's hair flutter down when her shirt was removed and saw her bare back; with the large scar she had seen a few days back. Noticing that Natsuki was done, she quickly dressed herself and tried to replace her blushing for a calm smile.

"Night Shizuru" the English woman said while lying on the bed

"Good night Natsuki."

* * *

The next day Natsuki assumed her duties as Shizuru's new guard and followed her everywhere, hand resting upon her sword, alert to anything strange.

The knight had always wondered what the princess did every day, but it was nothing out of the ordinary, in fact it was almost boring. The princess spent most of her time either in meetings with other French nobles or relaxing some part of the garden.

Natsuki felt very uncomfortable being watched by other nobles who didn't trust her a single bit, and became very bored when the princess did nothing but drinking tea and reading her book. The knight suppressed a yawn as she watched the blue sky above.

"Natsuki…"

The knight quickly snapped from her trance and her gaze met a pair of familiar crimson eyes. "Yes Shizuru?"

"I'm sorry… Am I boring you?"

"Tranquility bores me" Natsuki said rephrasing what she really meant. Shizuru chuckled.

"Does Natsuki ever lie?"

"Natsuki tries not to lie." _Did I just talk in third person?_

"Ara… why's that?"

"Maybe because I'm one of those fools who think honesty is the best policy…?" Natsuki shrugged

"So if I ask Natsuki something, she will always tell me the truth without lying?"

The knight tilted her head slightly. "If it is a question which answer I would need to lie about I rather not answer."

Shizuru could help but burst into laughter. "Oi!" _This girl is… too much!_

"Ah sorry, I just can't believe how innocent you are!" Shizuru said wiping a tear. But she saw the English woman's body tense up and her emerald gaze open in shock and her hand grip her sword tightly.

"Na-Natsuki I was just joking…"

"Bells…" The knight managed to say gripping her weapon more firmly.

"Bells?" Shizuru repeated slightly confused "Natsuki I don't hear…"

But without warning the English woman ran towards the other side of the garden leaving an astounded princess behind.

For a moment Natsuki's mind had went blank when her ears received a very familiar sound. Her feet started moving on their own towards the faint clinking of a very small bell. She reached the end of the castle's garden and started to run through the forest. She could hear it better now and not only the bell but the soft sound of hooves. _Can it be? It's impossible right?_

But there it was… a mighty black horse, slowly walking towards her and on top an unconscious cloaked rider. The rider's body shifted slightly, Natsuki anticipating this, caught the stranger before it hit the ground. Laying the person gently on the ground she noticed that the rider had something in her hand, the bell that Natsuki had heard earlier. Recognizing the bell, her eyes moved to the dry blood on the cloak and stated to feel dread as she removed the cloak off the person.

For a split second Natsuki could have sworn her heart had stopped beating and that her blood had froze upon the sight.

She knew this person… her flaming orange hair was as unique as her raven blue; her white skin was full of scratches and cuts. And one word escaped the knight's lips:

"Mai…"

* * *

**Note:** I was thinking of not posting an Omake but since Ascoseur said that they make cliffys more bearable I will for the sake of my readers

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Natsuki: Wow Shizuru… They are very nice…

Shizuru: Yes I love them so much…

Natsuki: How did you grow them so… big?

Shizuru: Well with lots of love… Na-tsu-ki

Natsuki: Can touch one?

Shizuru: Sure go ahead… But be gentle ne?

*PLONK!*

Natsuki: What was that!

Shizuru: Ara I believe Asuka fainted from a nosebleed…

Natsuki: I don't get this girl… *sighs*Anyways thank you for showing me your tomato patch Shizuru… They look delicious!

Shizuru: Ookini, I might pick some up to make a nice salad

Natsuki: Oh I'll look forward to it!


	8. Open wounds

**Chapter eight:** Open wounds

* * *

**Note:** Why this sudden update… because first I feel bad for making readers suffer… I love to write cliffys but I also know the pain of reading them so I will spare you guys a bit… see I'm not that heartless!

* * *

Shizuru still was staring to the place Natsuki had disappeared to.

_Natsuki… why did you leave me?_

Soon a familiar figure emerged but she wasn't alone. Shizuru felt a pang of jealousy when she saw that her knight was carrying another woman in her arms.

"Shizuru! She needs help!"

These words made Shizuru push her jealousy away and rush towards the pair.

"What happened?"

"I don't know…"

There was a slight hint of panic in Natsuki's voice. This made the princess worry.

Suddenly the orange haired woman opened her eyes slightly her hand weakly reached out and gripped the knight's collar. "Na-Tsuki?" she said recognizing the English woman carrying her before she fainted once more.

"I'll call Youko…" Shizuru quickly turned around to avoid showing her pained face.

"Hang in there Mai…"

A pair of sapphire eyes opened to an unfamiliar setting. She was laying on the bed her body aching. With effort she sat up straight in bed. _Where am I?_

She tried to remember what had happened. _I… could have sworn I saw Natsuki…_

Mai became conscious of a slight extra weight on her right leg noticing that a woman with raven blue hair was using it as a pillow as she snoozed unaware that Mai had awoken.

"Natsuki…?"

The woman gave a slight grunt and shifted her head to the other side.

"You were unconscious for three days… She has been watching over you the whole time…" came the voice of a woman with a slight French accent.

"I am Youko, you doctor, nice to meet you…"

"Mai…" the orange haired girl said dryly. Hearing the distant mumble of voices around her, Natsuki finally awoke.

"Natsuki!" Mai realizing that her friend was awake lunged at her

"Oi!"

Tears streamed from the blue eyes as she sobbed "Natsuki! I thought you were dead! I thought they would have killed you!"

"He-Hey… I'm fine! Look, see?"

Mai nodded but continued to cry.

"I'm sorry I worried you Mai…" Then suddenly grabbed her friend's shoulders and pushed her aside in sudden realization "Why did you come to France?"

Mai gulped.

* * *

"It is with a heavy heart that I must announce that my good brother and king has been killed"

The crowd gasped and started murmuring Joan raised his hands to silence them. "The killer was none other than our Jeanne d'arc… Natsuki Kuga of the Loxley's of Nottingham!"

"That is impossible!" Yelled someone in the mass of people and most of them murmured in agreement

"We all know Kuga loved the king!" more murmur of agreement

Joan was slightly taken aback he didn't expect for the English people to defend Natsuki. However he decided to ignore these comments and continued

"Therefore, for this crime… Natsuki Kuga will be executed." He said omitting the fact he was handing her to the French.

At these words Mai, Mikoto and all Natsuki's comrades at arms stared at Joan with rage.

**(Days after)**

"All hail Joan! Our new king!" said a noble raising his goblet to the hall

"Long live the king!" chanted all the other nobles

Mai raised her cup but said nothing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… Not only am I pleased of becoming one worthy of serving the country, but also I have very important announcement: I, Joan son of Henry, and brother to lion heart Richard, have been engaged to one of the princesses of France. Alyssa of Aquitaine. To unify two potential nations making the greatest empire of Europe"

The noble's smiles faded a little "Milord, do you think it wise, that after all our rivalry with our enemy the French, to propose such a thing?"

"Are you questioning my judgment Galador?"

"No…" said Galador sinking into his chair.

"To a new England!" Joan said raising his goblet once more

"To a new England!" the noble chanted hiding their worries with a faked smile.

Once most nobles had left Joan was alone in the hall and Mai decided to ask something that had been burning her from the back of her mind for some time.

"Milord" she started cautiously

"Lady Tokiha" He replied with a smile

"Is it true that Natsuki killed the king?"

"Indeed, I was there and witnessed it all."

"And you said she was to be executed…"

"Yes, nothing less than what she deserves"

"Tell me then milord, why haven't we received news of her execution?"

Joan raised his eyebrows "I beg your pardon?"

"All executions are publically performed, however, we received no notice of any execution happening and also, we noticed that Kuga has simply disappeared without a trace"

Joan took a swig of his goblet_. He's drunk…_

"Let me in a little secret of mine" he said giggling slightly

"I thought it would be a better punishment to allow her to be killed by the French, which also allows me to reconciliate this country with theirs."

Mai wanted to kill him at the spot but decided to pick a wiser move.

"Indeed Milord that is a very cunning plan… So have the French executed her?"

Joan shrugged

"Well if you excuse me…" she started to leave, trying to keep a calm pace.

She managed to leave the palace and take out her horse, when she noticed a black steed restlessly pacing the stable. _Natsuki's horse… He must have sensed that something happened to his master._ She also heard a faint clinking of a bell that was attached to the horse's seat.

Mai had teased her for carrying the bell around, but Natsuki said it was her good luck charm and she kept it with her horse, she said that the bell emitted a faint sound that travelled quite far so she could always find her horse if she ever lost him somewhere in the battlefield.

_Natsuki…_ Mai sobbed slightly but stopped immediately when she heard a bunch of footsteps heading her way.

"Sorry Lady Tokiha, but I'm afraid I can't risk you spreading out my secret…" said Joan surrounded by a group of guards.

Mai didn't know how she managed to escape, she had but barely. Ignoring her pain and her wounds she rode Natsuki's horse away from the palace with one destination in mind: France.

* * *

Natsuki paid close attention to Mai's story her fists clenched and shaking in rage.

"But… How did you survive Natsuki?" Mai asked looking at her friend with a puzzled face

"How come the French haven't killed you?"

"I…" Natsuki started unsure how Mai would take it when the door opened and Shizuru entered.

"Ara, is she awake?"

Mai's eyes followed the princess's movement to sit beside the bed next to Natsuki.

_Who is this?_ Mai's eyes inquired the young knight

Noticing this she quickly replied "This Shizuru Fujino of Aquitaine…" she paused slightly before continuing "The princess of France…"

A few moments silence, Natsuki and Shizuru watched amused as Mai's eyes slowly widened in shock along with her mouth. "WHAT! PRINCESS! AQUITAINE!" her eyes darted madly from one face to the other "How! What? How? What?"

"Erm yea... Shizuru this is my friend Mai Tokiha of Manchester"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Tokiha" The princess smiled politely

"And how…?"

Natsuki mumbled something in a very low tone that no one could hear. While her friend looked at her telling her that there was no way she could have understood that.

"I'm her bodyguard…" She said in the same low tone

"WHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!" Mai started flailing her arms in the air "HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Then she started pointing at both women in an incriminating way "YOU AND YOU!"

"Mai relax…"

"RELAX? FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! HERE I WAS THINKING THE FRENCH HAD KILLED YOU AND YOU WERE BEING THEIR PRINCESS'S BODYGUARD!" Mai panted and slumped back into the bed for a moment her body had forgotten that she was injured and was tired. Her energy spent on the last accusation she looked at her friend.

_I suppose considering your situation, you didn't have much of an option…_

_Mai… I'll explain what happened later…_

Shizuru raised an eyebrow noticing a strange and silent communication between them and decided to break it.

"Ara, I believe since Mai is well now, we should let her rest?"

"Wait." Both women halted at the doorway, Mai extended a clench fist. "This is yours…"

Natsuki walked towards Mai and reached for the item in Mai's hand. It was her lucky bell. "Remind me to never tease you about it again." _It saved my life._

The knight smiled and followed her princess.

"Shizuru…"

The princess looked at her with a puzzled face as they walked down the hallway

"What is going to happen to Mai?"

"Well I'm afraid, Natsuki that is not in my power to decide." Natsuki understood what she meant. _We are going to have to talk with the king…_

They remained silent until they arrived at the throne hall where the king had been expecting them.

"Am truly amaze how interesting you make things Jeanne."

"Natsuki." The knight corrected annoyed

"Yes, sorry Natsuki" The king shifted his position slightly "Now, I have heard that an injured English woman has arrived here. And I cannot help and ask myself… why?"

The English woman shifted her weight from one leg to another "I cannot say for sure. But I believe she came to search for me…"

The king raised his eyebrow "And how did she know that you were alive?"

"She didn't…" her voice trailed away. _This is getting complicated, I don't know if I should risk talking about Joan._

The king shrugged as if his last question didn't matter to him anymore "Ok, regarding your friend. I will allow her to stay in exchange for a small piece of information."

Natsuki tilted her head, "What kind of information…"

"How about… telling me about your family."

The knight cocked an eyebrow. _What is he up to?_ "My family? There isn't much to say. They are Kuga's just like me." She said keeping her answer vague on purpose

"How about your parents?" The king insisted while his daughter gave him a questioning look. "At peace. Since they are both dead."

"I see… Well thank you for sharing this with me. You may go now."_ I guess it's no use to ask her directly… _Shizuru sent another look at her father who smiled at her.

"Ah, Shizuru?"

"Yes papa?" Both women turned around before leaving.

"There is a letter that arrived for you from your sister."

Shizuru's crimson eyes glowed with happiness. "Thank you papa!"

Natsuki watched the princess hum merrily as they headed back to the bedroom and couldn't help but forget all her worries and stare happily at her princess_. I wish I could always see her this happy._

And there it was a white envelope on the top of her desk. She took it and broke the wax seal and started reading the card merrily as Natsuki watched, sitting on the bed. Suddenly the princess looked up to see a pair of green eyes watching her read intently, the knight realizing what was going on blushed furiously and looked out of the window.

"Ara is Natsuki bored?"

"N-No." _I didn't realize I was looking at you the whole time! She must think I'm a creep or something!_

"Want me to read the letter out loud for us both?" Shizuru asked sitting beside her.

"No! I mean… that letter is from your sister and is addressed to you. It should be only for your eyes."

"Ara… you don't want me to read it out loud? Is my voice so terrible?" the princess pouted

"No! I mean…" Natsuki thought quickly. _Dam I can't think of a way to explain…_

Shizuru chuckled on the effect she was having on the poor knight. _Always so amusing Natsuki… let's see how you handle this…_

"So my voice IS terrible!" The princess started to sob, as the English woman started to panic

"NO! Your voice is beautiful! It's very soothing and…"

Shizuru started to laugh unable to bare with it much longer and it took a few seconds for Natsuki to realize she had been played. "Shizuru!"

"I'm sorry Natsuki" she tried to regain control "But I do want to read this with you."

The knight pouted and gave her a simple shrug with a Do-whatever-you-want attitude._ Ara… so cute…_

The French woman trying to avoid screaming of the cuteness Natsuki had just displayed she started to read:

_Dear Shizuru,_

_As you know I parted due to the fact that I was engaged to England's newest king._

_England is not as bad as you think, although their food and weather leaves much to desire. (It rains… A LOT) But I think this place would be paradise for you considering the amount of rare teas they have at their disposal._

_I think I'm going to try to get you some and ship them over, they have this strange tea that I'm particularly fond of known as Earl Grey, I know it doesn't sound very tasty but it is really good._

_By the way, I have a surprise for you, I told our papa in advance not to tell you what it is though. That is why I sent you a letter this late; consider it an early birthday gift. My present should be there already or just about to arrive. Hopefully I calculated everything correctly._

_I miss you,_

_Your sister Alyssa._

Shizuru was busy frowning at the word 'surprise' when Natsuki quickly grasped Shizuru's shoulders and made her face her. "Birthday?" she said incredulously "When is it!"

The princess was taken aback by her guard's reaction "In a four days…"

"In four days!" Natsuki repeated "How come you didn't tell me?"

"Ara? Natsuki never asked…" she smiled enjoying how her precious Natsuki was reacting.

_Four days! How the hell I'm a supposed to get her a present in four days!_ Natsuki face palmed at her stupidity while the princess watched fighting the urge to burst laughing.

There was a knock at the door and a maid entered "Excuse me… Milady, there is someone to see you."

Shizuru got up and Natsuki did the same. They headed to the entrance hall and stepped outside the gates. Outside a carriage had parked and coming out of it was a very beautiful woman, with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Alyssa!" The chest nut haired woman ran towards her sister and both of them locked in a tight embrace. "What are you doing here?" She said surprised

"Well, I'm here for your birthday party silly"

* * *

**Note:** I was very tempted to make another cliffy, but since the last cliffy nearly killed most of the readers, I think I'll give you guys a breather. Yes next chapter is going to be awesome. This is another reason for which I kinda rushed in writing this one and getting it out of the way. I'm really looking forward to writing it, but I'm afraid you guys will have to wait till mid-next week for the update because of my exams. The wait will be worth it… I hope. As usual thank you people!

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Natsuki: Oi… Shizuru?

Shizuru: Mmm?

Natsuki: Where's Asuka?

Shizuru: I believe she's still unconscious from the previous omake.

Asuka: ugh… touching…


	9. Happy birthday

**Chapter nine:** Happy birthday

* * *

Natsuki watched as Shizuru smiled happily at Alyssa and beckoned her to enter the castle. The English woman followed after them but keeping a low profile and giving them some distance so they could have some privacy.

The castle was in an uproar everyone was busy with preparations, after all the party was going to be tonight. Natsuki sat in the garden facing the castle window watching the shadows of people bustling by and amused how the calm and silent ambience had changed in such a short time, she turned her head to face the two women who were chatting happily a little further down in the garden and sighed.

Natsuki quickly snapped out of her thoughts as something light bumped against her leg causing her to look down. It was a small paper ball; she picked it up and heard the patting of tiny footsteps running towards her.

"You found my ball!" said a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

Natsuki handed the ball back to the little girl who stared at her in awe causing the knight to feel uncomfortable. All those classes with Youko were starting to pay off as the English woman understood what the girl was saying.

"Is that a sword?" said the little girl noticing the sword tucked in Natsuki's belt.

"Yes it is…" Natsuki replied with a slight English accent while eying the girl curiously.

"You know how to use it?"

The knight nodded.

"That is so cool! When I grow up I want to use a sword too!" she said pretending she was wielding an invisible sword.

"You want to be a knight?"

"Yes! I want to fight the bad guys and save damsels and kill dragons!"

Natsuki tried not to laugh. "I bet you'll be a good knight someday."

"Hey… what's your name?"

"Natsuki and yours?"

"Chikane" she paused her little brow furrowing "Natsuki… what is a damsel?"

The knight couldn't help but burst into laughter, tears streaming out of her eyes. The girl pouted at her reaction.

"Anyways, Chikane, what are you doing here?"

"I came to go to my cousin's birthday!"

"Shizuru is your cousin?"

"Yes!" she answered enthusiastically

"I see…" she looked at Shizuru direction with a small smile on her face. Noticing that Shizuru looked her way and smiled too, Natsuki blushed and quickly found the ground more interesting.

The little girl picked up Natsuki's movement and saw her cousin looking their way and she waved. Natsuki tried not to faint from the massive blood rushing to her face.

"Chikane!" A maid ran towards them "There you are! Come Chikane the mistress is asking for you…"

"Good bye Natsuki!" Chikane waved her little hand and Natsuki did the same.

The maid saw Natsuki and gave her a hurried bow and rushed into the castle with Chikane following her.

Natsuki turned and suddenly saw Shizuru's face right up next to her.

"AH!" The knight yelped in surprise taking a few steps back.

"Ah? Natsuki is scared of me?"

"N-No… Natsuki is not…" the English woman frowned when she noticed what she had just said.

"I didn't know Natsuki liked children" she said looking at Chikane's tiny figure disappearing into the castle "Natsuki was so cute playing with my cousin like that" she said with a dreamy face.

Natsuki blushed.

"I don't dislike children… I was once myself…"

Shizuru looked at her knight amused "I think you still are…" these words cause the heat to rise to Natsuki's face again

"Where did your sister go?" she asked noticing that Alyssa was gone

"She left so I could be alone with my valiant knight" Natsuki nearly fainted at these words; Shizuru considering she had teased her enough added "I'm joking, she went to help with the preparations."

"So I guess you're excited about your birthday?"_ You're an idiot… What kind of question is that Natsuki?_

"Honestly, I am not…" Natsuki tilted her head

"Why not?"

Shizuru looked into Natsuki's green eyes "Because with the exception of few people, it is a fake celebration. Important people all over France and other countries come with the excuse of celebrating my birthday, but what they truly want is to get my hand in marriage. Thankfully my father won't allow me to marry someone I do not love."

"I understand…" Shizuru's eyes widened

"You were asked to marry Natsuki?"

"I was proposed to many times, but I refused them all" Shizuru almost sighed in relief "King Richard wanted me to marry as soon as possible but he would never force me to marry someone who I didn't appreciate."

"Why would the king want you to marry? Usually…" but Shizuru got cut off when she saw Natsuki's pained face.

"I'm so-"

"It's ok, I just remembered something." Natsuki interrupted quickly trying to change her expression. "Anyways shouldn't you be changing for your party?"

_Changing the subject Natsuki?_ "Yes, I should…"

"Then let get you changed." Natsuki took Shizuru's hand and guided her to the castle as the princess tried to hide her blushing face.

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Natsuki paced the bed room as Shizuru was changing behind a separator with the help of two maids.

"Almost… agh!"

"Shizuru! Are you ok?" asked the English woman in alarm

"Yes..." she wheezed

"My god Shizuru… what are the maids doing to you?"

"More like… What is this dress doing to me…" she said in a weak pained voice

"Milady we apologize but this dress is the latest fashion in France"

"I wonder if the women in France have learned… not… to breathe…"

Shizuru came out wearing a beautiful crimson dress that brought out the color of her eyes and Natsuki held her breath, but then saw the culprit of Shizuru's suffering. A corset. But still, never in her life had the knight seen such a beautiful revelation.

"How do I look?" Shizuru asked trying not blush as she noticed Natsuki staring at her.

"G-great, you look great."

"It's a shame you can't wear a dress tonight Natsuki…" she said scanning Natsuki's outfit.

Natsuki was wearing a military uniform, her sword tucked in her belt and looked just like a charming prince except for the fact, she was a girl.

"Sorry Shizuru but I rather die than to wear a dress, besides this suit lets me look presentable and it allows me to protect you better"

"Ara, so Natsuki will protect me from all those wolves at the party?"

"I won't leave your side" she smiled.

"Ara, such a gentleman" Shizuru said looking away to hide her blush.

And both women headed out towards the party hall.

* * *

Natsuki didn't know how she managed to endure it. As soon as they entered Shizuru was instantly flocked by a group of both men and women of French nobility and poor Natsuki was pushed aside.

Seeing it impossible to remain at Shizuru's side like this she watched Shizuru at a distance while a man with black hair approached her.

"Well isn't it the great Jeanne d'arc of England…" Natsuki glared at him but said nothing

"Say, I heard you were like a fierce beast in the battlefield… but in the end you're just a little girl…" he said while checked Natsuki out with a smirk on his face, the knight ignored him and continued watching over her princess. The man seeing he was being ignored he banged Natsuki against the wall and cornered her with his body.

This made the knight's eyes parted from Shizuru to look at his triumphant expression while a hand unconsciously moved down to grip her sword. "I suggest you back off" she said with a steely note in her voice.

"Or what?" he asked in a playful tone

"Or this." Natsuki stomped his foot which caused him to yelp and jump to the side, as the knight calmly searched another place to settle down.

The knight settled on watching Shizuru from the balcony and sighed. She turned around for a split second to look at the darkened sky.

"Na-tsu-ki"

Quickly, Natsuki turned to see the princess holding out a wine cup for her. Natsuki didn't drink but she decided to take it anyways out of courtesy.

"Sorry Shizuru, I was pushed away…"she apologized

"It's alright, I know."

Shizuru gave a short sip from her cup and Natsuki feeling uncomfortable decided to copy her but frowned before the wine touched her lips.

"Where did you get this wine from?"

"Some gentleman offered it to me… anything wrong?"

Natsuki didn't reply

"Some tartar?" asked a passing waiter to the two women.

"No thanks" said Natsuki before pausing "On second thought, I'll take one"

Natsuki picked up a biscuit with some raw meat on it, and ate it. Then her face went pale as she swallowed. She was choking. Quickly Natsuki took the princess's wine cup and drained it down while Shizuru just stood there stunned.

"Ah sorry…" said the knight in relief.

"Are you ok Natsuki?"

"Yea… sorry about your wine… I panicked and forgot I had a cup in my hand."

Shizuru's expression relaxed and tried not to laugh.

"Ah I almost forgot. Shizuru give me your hand" Shizuru obeyed and watched Natsuki curiously, Natsuki put something in it.

Shizuru looked at the item she had deposited. It was a small silver bracelet with two small bells attached to it which she recognized as Natsuki's lucky bells.

"Erm… happy birthday Shizuru…"

A tear trickled down Shizuru's face and Natsuki panicked

"AH! Sorry I didn't know it was that terrible of a gift… I …"

"No, it's not terrible" Said the French woman wiping the tear away. _No one gave me a present this personal_… "I love it, thank you…" Natsuki relaxed and smiled

"You're welcome…"

Shizuru stared at the bracelet for a bit longer and then looked at her knight. "Can you help me put this on?"

Natsuki nodded and helped Shizuru secure the bracelet's chain around her slender wrist as the castle's clock rang to indicate it was midnight.

"My birthday is almost over…" Shizuru said slowly staring into the green eyes that were watching her closely "Can I properly thank you for this gift?" but before her knight could reply, Shizuru approached Natsuki's face, closing the distance between them.

At first Natsuki remained stiff as she felt was Shizuru's warm lips on hers, and then closed her eyes, letting her body to react naturally while the cup she was holding slipped from her hand and crashed onto the floor.

Her mind screamed at her for her actions but her heart told her that it was right. This conflict of feeling started to annoy her so she decided to ignore both and let the moment take over her.

At that moment it felt like time had stopped, and space had become meaningless. Right now the only things that existed for Natsuki was Shizuru and her.

To what seemed hours for Natsuki, the kiss ended. And both women gave each other some space.

Shizuru's eyes widened realizing what she had just done and prepared herself to apologize when she saw the English woman weaken in the knees and tumble upon Shizuru who caught her from falling.

"Ara? Did I make such an impression upon Natsuki?" she teased._ Yes, well done, if she thinks I was teasing her, she won't hate me for the kiss…_

But soon Shizuru's teasing tone disappeared as she noticed something. "Natsuki?" She asked in a worried tone "Are you ok? Natsuki you're burning up!"

* * *

**Note:** sorry for the delay! Time to work on jaded eyes!

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Natsuki: *singing* I kissed a girl! And I liked it~ Tasted her cherry chap stick! ~

Shizuru: Natsuki… I don't use cherry Chap Stick…

Natsuki: *sweat drop* It's just a song Shizuru… Shizuru? What are you doing? Shizuru... don't—AHHHHHHH!

**(Hours later)**

Natsuki: *passed out*

Asuka: My god, Shizuru what did you do?

Shizuru: I'll leave it to your imagination Fufu…


	10. Then so be it

**Chapter Ten: **Then so be it.

* * *

"Hurry!"

Quickly the two guards placed a blue haired girl upon the bed as Youko examined her. The girl was completely unconscious her breathing was ragged; her body was sweaty and hot.

Shizuru could only watch from the side lines as she saw her nurse ordering medical supplies from the two men and started working on the girl.

Once things had calmed down Youko approached the princess to give her report. "Well, it's not looking very well, apparently she was poisoned."

"Poisoned? How-" Shizuru stopped talking when she remembered that earlier the younger woman had drank from her glass in order to prevent herself from choking. _That poison was meant for me… She drank my cup on purpose?_

"Anyways, right now the main problem is her fever… but I'm afraid that there is nothing more we can do either than cool down her head with some cold water." Youko tilted her head signaling the small bucket next to the bed.

"Can I-?" Youko nodded as Shizuru wetted a towel in the bucket and placed it on Natsuki's forehead who groaned slightly when she felt the sudden coolness.

The nurse observing the scene couldn't help a smile "You seem very fond of her…"

"I am." The princess replied not bothering to look up.

"Do you… love her?"

"Ara, I wonder…" she evaded cleverly

Youko sighed. "You know I wouldn't blame you if you did… despite being English… she's a very honest and kind girl."

"Ara? Does Youko have a crush on my bodyguard?" Shizuru asked playfully causing the nurse to blush.

"Don't you ever say that in front of Midori or she will kill us both!"

The princess chuckled. "Anyways, you think you can handle this?" Shizuru nodded.

"Yes, you can go now"

The nurse gave a short bow before excusing herself from the room.

_Natsuki…_

And as if the knight had heard her thoughts she shifted slightly causing the towel to slip slightly. Shizuru placed the towel back in its place and watched her breathe. Slowly her eyes focused on her lips. And the princess felt a blush creep to her face as she remembered the kiss as two fingers traced her own lips.

_Do I really love you?_

She didn't know what had gotten into her but she had kissed her knight… and Natsuki seemed to have responded in the same manner… or at least it seemed so.

* * *

Natsuki was floating. Or that is what it felt like. She opened her eyes to see she was floating in a black space. All she could see was herself, floating in mid air, defying all law of physics.

Soon she saw a light, and her body being sucked in. Next thing she knew, she was in a field. The tall grass was grazing her legs as they moved in harmony with the soft calming breeze. The sun was setting into the horizon displaying reddish tones upon the sky.

"Natsuki!" called a familiar voice.

Natsuki spun round to see a woman whose face was unfocused at first who was waving happily from the other side of the field.

"I'm coming!" yelled a voice that didn't come from her. Confused the knight turned to see a little raven blue haired girl running past her towards the woman.

The woman received her into her arms as the little girl laughed happily.

"Is daddy coming back today?"

"Yes he is."

The scene dissolved and Natsuki found herself in front of a large mansion, illuminated by the moonlight. The air had become cool and if not dead, filled with the chirping of crickets.

"This way Duran!" yelled the little girl who was playing with a dog who was barking happily.

Until the sounds of horses were heard then the girl rushed towards the entrance "Mommy! Daddy is here!"

A group of knights approached the little girl's mother and said something into her ear which caused the older woman to clutch her chest tightly while gasping for air while the little girl was watching her mother curiously.

Then in an attempt to regain control the mother faced her daughter with teary eyes. "Natsuki… daddy is dead."

The girl remained motionless for a few seconds processing her mother's words when she started punching the knight's leg. "You're lying! My daddy isn't dead! My daddy is a good knight! Good knights don't die!"

Soon a pair of arms wrapped around the girl and she stopped assaulting the knight with her small fists. And cried her heart out.

Once more everything melted away.

Natsuki remained in the dark dreading what she knew should come next. Her heart and mind were telling her what was going to happen once more. And she begged into the darkness to spare her.

But images were forming again…

* * *

"No! Please…"

Natsuki stirred violently, as her body was shaking due to the fever. Shizuru quickly took her knight's hand trying to see if the contact would calm her down. The knight started thrashing her head violently as if in a fit. As the princess started to panic._ Is she having a bad dream again?

* * *

_

She was in the mansion, forced to follow the younger version of Natsuki. The younger girl was happily playing with her dog when she heard voices.

"Understand why I cannot let this be Saeko" said a male voice.

"No… please… I beg you…"

"I'm sorry…"

Natsuki followed the voices to a room with a door that was cracked slightly open. The older Natsuki knowing what she was planning to do, tried to stop her. "Don't look!" she said hopelessly as her hand went through the girl's body. The small Natsuki peaked through the crack and saw the back of a man who thrusted his sword through her mother's body. While the older looked away

The girl fell backwards in shock and screamed. The man hearing this turned to face the door, but a hand gripped his ankle.

"Run… Natsu-" But a sword sung down and her mother talked no more.

The man strided to where the smaller Natsuki laid, as Duran growled and lunged in order to protect his master.

Natsuki reacted and ran as fast as she could, ignoring the yelp her dog made when the man made contact with the animal with his blade.

Soon she was caught up and the man slashed her back with his sword. And she fell to the floor motionless.

* * *

Shizuru watched hopelessly as Natsuki twisted and turned groaning as if in pain. The princess felt the pressure on her hand increasing considerably to a point it almost was hurting.

Remembering how something similar had happened before Shizuru pulled her knight into an embrace. Natsuki struggled at first but soon calmed down. _Ah… déjà vu….Well I didn't expect this opportunity to come again…_

The knight's eyes opened slightly but they were unfocused. They stared at a spot somewhere below Shizuru's chin as she said: "Thank you Shizuru…" before falling back to her previous state.

Shizuru felt her own temperature rise and was glad that no one could have seen that.

But Youko's question still haunted her mind.

She slowly laid herself beside the bed her arms still wrapped around the English woman's body.

_Is this really love that I feel for you?_

_This lack of control on my feelings, the need to comfort you when in pain…_

Shizuru closed her eyes leaning her head against Natsuki's chest listening to the beating of her heart.

_If it's love… then so be it.

* * *

_

**Note:** ok I have a lot of things to say about this chapter, first, it's not my best work, so sorry if you don't like it much (cries in a corner) second, it's a bit violent, my only excuse is that Natsuki is having nightmares (if you didn't realize it yet I mentioned that Natsuki has a huge scar on her back a few chapters back so it might be the story about her past? Hint Hint), third Natsuki is delusional due to the high fever, and forth… I thought I had more things to point out… ah well…

* * *

**OMAKE:**

_The knight's eyes opened slightly but they were unfocused. They stared at a spot somewhere below Shizuru's chin as she said: "Thank you Mai…" before falling back to her previous state._

"_MAI?"_

Asuka: That would have been hilarious

Shizuru: Don't even joke about it.

Asuka: *sweat drop*


	11. Tact

**Chapter eleven**: Tact

* * *

Natsuki stirred slightly, her eyes opening slowly, at first she couldn't see anything, the images were unfocused as if she was looking at the scene from a dirty mirror.

She tried moving her body which responded sluggishly, trembling slightly. She didn't know if it was because of the fever but she felt extremely cold, but her body soon registered an unknown source of heat on her back, and reacted by trying to take advantage of it as her eyes closed and she fell back into her slumber.

* * *

When she opened her eyes once more she saw the face of a familiar person.

"M-"

"Shh…" Mai silenced her pressing a finger against her lips. "You look better… Youko made this serum that made you eliminate most of the poison out of your system."

"Oh really…" Natsuki replied weakly "How-" the knight paled and Mai quickly passed her a bucket as the blunette went sick in it.

"That's how…" she said slightly frowning at the scene as she gave her friend some water.

Natsuki took the cup her friend was offering and Mai took the chance to check her temperature.

"Your fever has gone down too…"

The knight smiled as she handed the empty cup back.

"Thanks."

"Seriously now Natsuki… out all the stupid things you could do…" Mai's voice soon turned angry "you drank poison?"

Natsuki took a few seconds to recover from this sudden attitude change from Mai but quickly responded "Yea… sorry…"

"Sorry?" Mai face palmed "You're gonna be the end of me…"

"So it seems…" Natsuki lay back onto the bed, sleepiness taking over again. "How are your wounds…?" she asked uninterestedly

"Good, as you can see… but can you just stop and worry about yourself a little?"

"Sure, whatever…" she yawned

There was a slight pause then Mai continued to talk "You know…" she started awkwardly "The princess…"

"Is she ok?" Natsuki jolted up right, but the sudden motion made her feel nauseous causing her to bring up a hand to her forehead. Mai quickly stood up on impulse her hands hovering in front of her as if she was going to catch her in case she fell backwards.

"She's fine, just stay put!" Mai panicked, Natsuki obeyed which allowed her friend to relax and to sit down "What I was trying to say… is that the princess was worried about you, she didn't leave your side for the past days, till that nurse person made her go take some rest."

"Shizuru did?"

Mai raised an eyebrow when Natsuki had addressed the princess in such an informal manner. The knight realizing this closed her mouth and looked at the red head waiting for a reaction.

"Yes she did…" Mai paused "Natsuki… what's your relation with her… really…"

"What do you mean? I'm her bodyguard, she's my protégée… "

"Right… and I'm a blue monkey."

"What are you insinuating Mai!" asked the blunette getting annoyed not understanding Mai's intentions

"Oh, don't play coy with me. I see the way she cares for you and the way you look at her…"

Natsuki was taken aback by those words.

"What?" she asked incredulously "I-" but she was at a loss for words.

"Natsuki… be honest with yourself… ok? Always…"

"Mai… why are you talking like that-"

Mai suddenly plunged and pulled the blunette into a tight embrace which was quickly interrupted by Shizuru's presence by the door.

The red head coughed and gave a Natsuki a short smile before turning around and walking out of the room not before giving Shizuru a glance.

Shizuru stared daggers at Mai's back then her crimson eyes fell upon the stunned knight, but she soon recovered.

Then with a shaky voice she said: "Was she saying good bye?"

The princess decided to let it go and approached Natsuki in a calm manner and sighed: "She… she decided to return to England…"

"What?" Natsuki felt nauseous again so she didn't try to get up

Shizuru detecting this however passed the bucket to Natsuki who went sick in it again.

"She wanted to settle some things there." The princess continued once Natsuki had recovered.

"She… can't go back… the-"Natsuki quickly cut off and simply shook her head and gripped the princess's arm "Don't let her go back." she pleaded

"It was her decision; I have no power over her."

"But-" Natsuki added more pressure on the princess's arm panicking little a small child.

Shizuru reacted by placing a warm hand on top of hers and the knight quickly let go of her.

The princess watched surprised as a hint of a blush rose up her face. A faint memory had just returned to Natsuki.

_Midnight bells... and… a kiss… wait a second… a kiss?_

_Who did I kiss?_

Slowly the image of a beautiful honey colored haired woman with a beautiful red dress formed. Her crimson eyes piercing her soul, while her lips moved as if she was saying something. Her voice was distant and barely audible "Can I properly thank you for this gift?"

Her lips moved closer and closer… and then it struck Natsuki…

_I kissed the princess… _

_I kissed the princess who is Shizuru…_

_I kissed Shizuru who is the princess of France…._

_I kissed the princess of France who is the French king's daughter…_

_I kissed… I KISSED…!_

Natsuki's mind was having difficulty processing what was going through her mind. Shizuru worried and thinking Natsuki was having fever again placed her forehead over hers to compare the temperature.

The knight realizing suddenly that the French woman's face and hers were inches apart quickly forced her body to retreat backwards to put as much space between them. Shizuru hid her hurt expression at this action and stared politely back at her Natsuki. Noticing her rude motion the English woman froze and looked at the princess apologetically.

"Sorry I was… thinking about something…" she said quickly while trying to avoid her eyes falling upon Shizuru's lips.

"Ara and may I ask about what?"

Natsuki gulped. "About… this thing… that happened to me… well…" Shizuru inwardly smiled as she guessed what her knight was thinking to cause such a cute behavior.

"And what did happen to you?" The princess egged on knowing that she was cornering Natsuki, who didn't seem to be able to bring herself to lie.

"I-" she blushed furiously "You—we—I'm sorry."

Shizuru's eyes opened in surprise; out of all the things she could have said she didn't expect that answer.

"Sorry?"

"I—at the party… I didn't intend… I understand if you…"

"You mean the kiss? Ara, Natsuki if you remember correctly it was me who initiated the kiss… but I was just teasing you. I apologize if I took my joke too far…" Shizuru said hiding the pain that those words had caused her. _I'm sorry Natsuki… please forgive me…_

"Oh." Was all the knight could say? _Well that's a relief, but then… why do I feel disappointed? Did I want the kiss to have been something special? No, that's not possible._

"Well if it was just a joke…" Natsuki smiled and gave a dramatic "Phew." While the princess smiled back but said nothing but the silence was broken by the blunette's sudden laughter.

"You know, this kinda reminds me of this novel I read once."

Shizuru rose and eyebrow at her sudden remark "A novel?"

"Yes, It was called 'the tale of the thousand roses'. And it's probably the only romantic book that I ever managed to finish." _And that was because I took it by mistake before going on the crusade… I wanted to take 'the art of war' but took the stupid fluffy love novel instead._

"And what was it about?"

"Erm… it was kinda boring so I barely remember most of it, but it revolves around choosing between love or duty."

"And what did you think about the book?"

"It made me think that love is overrated." Natsuki said insensibly "It's our duties that allows us to serve and protect those we love. Those people who rely on a mere feeling will end like the two lovers, who discarded everything to be together but yet… could only achieve what they wanted in death."

"Is that how Natsuki sees love?" she asked masking the disappointment in her tone

"No, I can't judge love. I have never been in love so, I don't know what it feels like."

Shizuru chuckled at this "Natsuki, we cannot rationalize love, that is what makes it so great."

"I don't like things I can't understand." Said the blunette finally laying herself on the bed. "I like to know I have a certain control over things."

The princess lowered her face slightly so she could still stare into those emerald orbs "But we can't have control on everything."

They both stared intently into each other's eyes for a moment and then Shizuru broke away. "You sure are a bitter person Natsuki."

"I'm not bitter!" the knight puffed "I'm realistic"

"You're no fun" the princess pouted

"I'm not trying to be fun!" the knight replied exasperated as Shizuru laughed. "Stop laughing!"

Shizuru wiped a tear and smiled at Natsuki. "Well I'm glad to see you're feeling better" She said noticing Natsuki's energy returning

"Yea."

"Although I don't know if you drank the poison on purpose or by mistake..."

Natsuki looked at spot somewhere above Shizuru's left ear. "A bit of both…"

The princess crossed her arms both eyebrows raised.

"Well, I did notice there was poison in the cup… so I panicked and looked for an excuse to slip it out of your hand… and drank it."

Shizuru remained silent not knowing if she should laugh or not.

"I was trained to identify common poisons… but not drinking them…" she chuckled nervously.

"You could have let me drink it…" the princess suggested nonchalantly

"WHAT? Are you crazy?"

Shizuru shifted in her seat as she said "Poisons can't kill me…"

"Oh don't be dumb, of course poisons can kill you. They exist for that purpose!"

"No… they can't…" Shizuru hesitated before continuing "When I was little, my personal maid would give me small doses of different poisons so my body would become immune to them… therefore I was almost always sick during my childhood…"

Natsuki clenched her fists "That's barbaric…"

"Well, I wouldn't call it that, but it wasn't a pleasant experience…"

"I guess being royalty isn't always luxury and no worries…" Natsuki sat up then turned her body so her feet would almost touch the floor.

"Would you do me a favor?"

"What would that be Natsuki?"

"Could I go outside? I've been indoors too long…"

"No" the princess replied bluntly

"Why?" The knight said in protest

"Cause you are still recovering."

Natsuki sighed.

"But I promise you that we will do something outside after you recover ok?"

The english woman nodded and laid back in bed as Shizuru tucked her in.

"Umm thanks for everything Shizuru…" Natsuki blushed.

"You're welcome… now get some more sleep." She cooed gently.

It took just a few minutes for Natsuki to fall asleep, apparently their conversation had drain of whatever energy Natsuki had gained before. Shizuru feeling at peace with herself by watching Natsuki, resisted her urge to kiss her on the lips before heading out of the room.

When she closed the door, she saw Mai waiting for her outside.

"So you're still here…" Shizuru stated calmly as she observed the woman.

"I just wanted to make sure…" Mai paused then looked straight into Shizuru's eyes. "…You will keep your promise right?"

"Yes I will. But you must keep yours."

Mai gave the princess a weak smile. "I'll tell you everything about England's situation, just please don't tell Natsuki what I'm going to do."

* * *

**Note:** I might have to double check this chapter, so it might be editted. Also... My little knight Natsuki has been beated in the poll by my fan fiction TRAPPED! So I started on TRAPPED's next chapter, the poll is on my profile feel free to vote!

Though I'm looking forward to update this fic…

*starts typing*

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Asuka: Oh my god…

Natsuki: What?

Asuka: I ran out of spontaneous bad jokes to put on my omakes…

Natsuki: Sigh… well since you need help … I'll write to you a joke. *writes something and gives out a piece of paper to Asuka*

Asuka: *Reading out loud* What did the mayonnaise say to the fridge?

Close the door please. I'm dressing.

*silence*

Asuka: YOU WANT ME TO PUT THIS CRAP IN MY OMAKE?


	12. Summer storms

**Chapter twelve:** Summer storms

* * *

**Note:** why this update took so long: first I was grounded. (Reasons… I' not quite sure…) second I re-wrote this chapter at least four times till I was happy with it. I blame Natsuki.

Natsuki: OI!

* * *

Three days had passed, and Shizuru's sister, Alyssa, returned to England leaving the princess slightly downhearted. However her sister promised that they would see each other soon.

Despite her sister's departure Shizuru was looking forward to something, as well as Natsuki. The princess had promised the knight to take her outside when she had recovered and the day had come to fulfill that promise.

"I didn't expect the castle's lands to be so vast…" Natsuki said while looking out the carriage's window.

Shizuru gave her knight a warm smile.

"Thank you Shizuru" Shizuru's ruby eyes widened almost undetectably in surprise

"Ara, what are you thankful for Natsuki?"

"For taking me out of the castle… I have to admit I felt a bit... confined… staying indoors is really not in my nature."

Shizuru chuckled "You're welcome then." _I agree it doesn't suit you._

For a while both women remained silent, enjoying the landscape and the clopping of the horses pulling the carriage with an occasional jerk upwards as the carriage wheels hit a rock.

As the knight was distracted staring in deep thought through the window Shizuru dared to sneak a peek. She watched as if hypnotized, how the sunlight reflected on her midnight blue hair, and revealed the whiteness of her skin, if she didn't know better she would never have suspected that someone as fragile looking as her would be a fierce warrior on a battlefield.

A sigh escaped her lips which caused Natsuki to snap out of her thoughts and turn her head towards Shizuru.

"What's wrong?"

"No-nothing" Shizuru answered taken slightly off guard, then once she had recovered herself she repeated in a more confident voice "It's nothing" Both women gave each other a polite smile and immersed once more into their own thoughts. The princess didn't dare to look at Natsuki again till they arrived to their destination.

The first thing Natsuki did was stretch out her arms she looked upon the blue sky and looked around.

"You know, this place is beautiful" The knight's eyes fell upon the tall green grass swaying gently with the wind "For a moment one can think they have died and gone to heaven"

Shizuru tried not to chuckle._ That's a strange metaphor Natsuki… _"This place is one of my favorites, and it is a great place for picnics… though it's a bit too far from the castle for me to come every day" Shizuru took a basket from the carriage and Natsuki soon rushed over to carry it for her. Shizuru tried to refuse but in the end she let Natsuki take care of it.

When they reached under the shade of a big oak tree, they began setting the picnic up.

"I noticed… it's only the two of us here… no servants, except for the driver, who by the way just left" Natsuki looked around for the carriage

"Well about that… I have to confess that I just want to spend some quality time with Natsuki alone"

"We usually ARE alone" Natsuki laughed

"Ara, what does that mean? Natsuki doesn't want to spend quality time with me?" The princess pretended to sob which caused the knight enter in panic. _The same reaction every time…. I wonder when she will ever learn that I love teasing her this way. Well its best that she never finds out, where the fun would that be?_

"No! I was just—don't cry!" _Natsuki, look what you did!_

Shizuru's sobs quickly transformed into laughter "I was just joking Natsuki"

"Shizuru!" _Jeez… she's the worst…_

Shizuru laid down so Natsuki proceeded to the same. Two pairs of eyes watched the sky and the clouds float by.

"Oh look a rabbit." The princess said suddenly

Natsuki frown at these words. "A what?" she turned her head to see where Shizuru was looking but she was still looking up the sky and was pointing to a small cloud on the left.

"That's just a cloud…"

"No, look, you see? There's the ears… the cotton tail…" Shizuru moved her finger outlining the supposed bunny looking cloud

"All I see it the cloud!" _where the hell did she get the bunny form from?_

"Natsuki you have to imagine it"

"Why do I have imagine the cloud is a bunny?" she said stubbornly while Shizuru tried not to laugh. _I just don't see it! _

"I'm not saying you have to… I'm just saying it looks like one"

"All I see is an ordinary white, vapory water, cloud."_ God... I feel stupid…_

"You don't see anything when you look at clouds? Tell me Natsuki what do you think when you see a cloud in the sky?"

"It might rain today."

Shizuru bursted into laughter while Natsuki felt her face go red in embarrassment

"What did I say wrong?"

"Nothing" Shizuru wiped a tear that streamed down her face "I guess Natsuki is one of those practical people"

"Well I'm sorry Shizuru" she said pouting slightly.

They both went silent again.

"What's on your mind Natsuki?" Shizuru asked as Natsuki got lost in thought once more. _She's doing that a lot lately._

"I was wondering…" the knight started hesitantly "…About Mai."

Shizuru's heart gave a small pang on guilt, but the princess ignored it.

"Mai?"

"I can't think of a reason for which Mai left to England… and the more I think about it the less sense it makes… did Mai tell you anything?"

Shizuru shook her head her heart beating hard in her throat. _I hate to lie to you Natsuki… but I promised…

* * *

_

**(A few days back)**

"Go have some rest princess"

"But Natsuki-"

"Now." Youko told Shizuru sternly. The princess sighed knowing that the nurse wouldn't allow her to stay any longer by her knight's side and obliged.

Closing the door behind her she heard someone call her.

"Um… Princess…"

Shizuru turned around and saw Mai approaching her with caution. The princess faked a smile

"Ara, Mai… was it? Are you feeling better?"

"Yes" Mai gave Shizuru a short bow of courtesy "But there is something I would like to talk to you about."

"What would that be?"

Mai gave a nervous glance around. "Could we talk to somewhere a bit more private?" Shizuru nodded and led her to one of the unused castle rooms.

The room looked like a small study; there were a few bookshelves and a desk with a chair behind it. Shizuru sat on the chair and looked at the red haired woman who remained standing in front of the desk.

"So… what is that you want to tell me?" The French woman asked observing the younger woman

"I want to… make a deal with you."

Shizuru rose a slender eyebrow. "A deal?"

"How much do you know about Joan sending Natsuki to France?"

"She was sent as… an offering of good will."

"Well that's a polite way of saying prisoner." Mai scoffed, then realizing she was within the princess's presence she continued "You are aware that King Richard died… correct?"

"That is correct."

"What about the details of his death?"

The princess frowned at this. _Now that I think of it, both my father and I are unaware how King Richard died. _

"So Natsuki didn't say…?"

Shizuru's crimson eyes widened. _Natsuki… doesn't lie… but it doesn't mean that she tells everything… I believe Natsuki has always evaded me when I talk about England…_

"I guess not… The real reason that Natsuki came to France was because Joan wanted to get rid of her. Natsuki the greatest knight England has seen in a long time is a great influence among the people, not only is she popular but she had a close relation with King Richard who took care of her like his own daughter."

"Get rid of her…" Shizuru repeated

"Yes. Joan wanted the throne for himself, however if the king gets to choose who will inherit the throne after him and obviously he would not pick his brother. So Joan killed Richard and blamed the murder upon Natsuki getting rid of two birds with one stone."

Shizuru remembered when she had talked to Natsuki in her bedroom and when she offered her the job of her bodyguard.

"_I give up. I guess I'll serve you… I have no other reason for living anyways…"_

That is what Natsuki said before falling unconscious.

Shizuru gripped the edges of her chair tightly in rage though her face revealed her usual calm smile.

"But wouldn't people think it is odd that Natsuki who was so close to the king would do such a thing?"

"Only the people who stop to think about it. Because being so close to the king could also be a reason for her to kill him. Maybe for the throne. But sincerely only fools would believe this. The people, who voiced out this, are… probably dead or being hunted…" Shizuru stared at Mai who looked away "anyways we are silenced… so one could think that Joan's conspiracy has been perfect."

The princess's eyes widened at her last words and Mai smiled.

"Yes, the greatest flaw… is that Natsuki is still alive and well… and hasn't been killed by the French as Joan hoped. In fact, all he has done was buy some time and give your country, our greatest weapon of success."

Mai approached the table "What I'm trying to get to by explaining all this… is… that I plan to get the people who believe in Natsuki's innocence and Joan's betrayal"

"In other words you are planning a coup d'état"

Mai flinched at these words. "You make is sound even worse than it is…"

"Just calling things by their name." Shizuru let her grip loose once more "So, why are you telling me this? It doesn't benefit you at all."

"It's not about me."

The princess nodded her head in understanding "So you mean Natsuki…"

"I don't want her to know what I am about to do… she would be against it. Despite it all. That's why I want you to make sure Natsuki turns a blind eye towards what goes on in England from now on."

Shizuru stared at Mai in silence but the red haired woman understood what the princess was thinking "She trusts you; probably she'd ask you first about the situation of her country if she needed to know. And if you pretended you didn't know she would believe you and not go around asking other people…"

"Wouldn't it be best not telling me anything then? You are asking me to lie to Natsuki."

"No. I told you because Natsuki will have to know eventually. And she must be told by you and by non other when the moment is right."

Shizuru flinched; she didn't like the idea of lying to Natsuki and then eventually have her realize she had been lied to.

"It's for her own good. Trust me" The English woman pleaded. "I will keep you up to date everything I am doing."

The princess looked into her sapphire eyes and sighed in resignation which made Mai smile.

"I'm surprised you regard my relation with Natsuki so highly."

"Can you blame me?" Mai stated bluntly surprising the princess "I know how she looks at you, and if it is not to daring to say, I know how you look at her." Mai's grin widened "Natsuki is a bit stubborn when it comes to affection beyond friendship, not that she needed to worry about it till now."

Shizuru's eyes widened more.

"Patience has a limit, and Natsuki is very dense it could take ages for her mind to catch up to her heart. Sometimes a little push… can't be harmful." Mai gave Shizuru a thumbs up and walk out of the study while her words lingered in Shizuru's mind.

* * *

A sigh escaped Shizuru's lip which caused Natsuki to look at her. "Something wrong Shizuru?"

"No, I was just thinking about something" the princess sat up and looked down at her knight. "Natsuki… do you miss your country?"

Natsuki looked surprise but then replied "I guess… I do miss it at times. But the England I loved, served and protected might be no more." Then realizing what she had just said she turned her head and remained silent.

"And what do you think of France?"

Natsuki chuckled "Apart from the fact that the French used to be my sworn enemy, I guess I'm comfortable here…"

Shizuru flinched unnoticeably._ I'm treading a dangerous ground… Natsuki is probably still hiding from me the fact she still has conflicts between her duty and where she is now…_

Natsuki suddenly sat up which caused Shizuru to jump.

"W-what's wrong Natsuki?"

"I felt… it's going to rain"

Shizuru felt it too, tiny rain drops falling innocently upon them.

"When is the carriage coming back?" Natsuki asked _I knew it was a bad idea to have the carriage ride away…_

"It was going to come in a few hours…"

The rain started to fall hard and Natsuki took Shizuru and dragged her under the oak tree to somehow protect themselves from getting totally wet.

"So we are stuck here…" Natsuki stared up at the sky which had darkened revealing some lighting activity going on as well.

"Or, we could try to reach the hunting cabin." Shizuru suggested "My father has a cabin around here so whenever he took too much time hunting he would sometimes spend the night there."

Natsuki face brightened up "Really? Where is it?" _Yay safe!_

* * *

Natsuki rubbed the two stones together, and eventually managed that the sparks landed in the fire place, starting a warm and comforting fire.

Shizuru sneezed. The knight quickly made sure that a thick blanket was wrapped around the princess.

"Are you ok?"

"Mhmm… How about you Natsuki?"

"I'm fine" Natsuki gave Shizuru a brave smile "This is nothing compared to anything I felt before." _I'm freezing… actually._

But Shizuru noticed that Natsuki was not being entirely honest. _Anything I felt before? She means the poisoning… a nice way to avoid lying Natsuki… though this time it will not work with me._

And without warning she enveloped her knight with her arms making sure the blanket were covering them both.

"I said I was-" Natsuki blushed

"But I'm cold… I want Natsuki to warm me up too" Shizuru pouted

"Fine." Natsuki managed to say while her face was going hot._ I can't think… and… my hearts is beating so hard… I can feel it in my throat… _

_Hrmm Natsuki's heart is beating fast… Maybe what Mai told me… is true?_

Shizuru felt her hands sneak a bit lower Natsuki's body and quickly stopped herself. _Ara? Bad hands! What were you doing without my approval? Did Natsuki notice?_

But Natsuki was too busy dealing with her confusion to have noticed anything. "Umm Shizuru?" Natsuki turned around to find her face inches from the princess. This caused both girls to blush.

"Ye-Yes Natsuki?"

"Shi-Shizuru… I-"

_Sometimes a little push… can't be harmful_

And Shizuru's taking Mai advice pushed Natsuki upon the floor gently and trapping her in a passionate kiss.

When both parted their lips to get some air, Shizuru looked into those intense emerald eyes.

"Natsuki… I… love you."

* * *

**Note:** The next chapter… What to do… What to do…. Should I be cruel to my readers or give them what they want…? I wonder… *evil grin*

And now… behold! Something totally unexpected… an OMAKE! *fakes surprise*

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Shizuru: Ara, Asuka-chan were you writing another joke about Natsuki and her passion for mayo?

Natsuki: Again with the mayo meme? I don't like Mayo that much!  
Asuka: Oh really? Prove it. *crosses arms*

Natsuki: What?  
Asuka: I said prove it. What would you choose mayo or Shizuru?

Natsuki: Uh… uh… uh…

Shizuru: Natsuki?

Natsuki: Uh… uh… uh...

Mayo: (in Natsuki's mind mayo talks!) Natsuki-chan!

Natsuki: Uh… uh… uh…

Asuka: Come on Natsuki… I'm waiting.

Natsuki: I…. I can't pick! I want a Shizuru dipped in mayo!

Shizuru: Ara… I'll keep that in mind Na-tsu-ki *evil grin*

Asuka: *face palm* Please keep your fetishes in your bedroom.

Shizuru: Ara would Asuka like to join in to what I am planning?

*Asuka gets up and walks away*

Natsuki: Oi! Where are you going?

Asuka: To take a looong and cold shower!


	13. First lightning then thunder

**Chapter thirteen:** First lighting then thunder

* * *

**Note:** Consider this my apology chapter, for getting myself grounded and taking ages for a dam update so here you have it, the quickest update ever.

I tried to keep this as 'T' rated as possible, but could be considered 'M' for some people. So… I warned you, so you can't blame me! BUHAHAHA….!

* * *

"I love you Natsuki…"

Natsuki blinked wondering if the princess was joking but she was not. For once she was dead serious. Suddenly the knight heard a small click in her head. As if the final piece of a big puzzle had found her place.

Everything made sense now. What Mai had been insinuating to her about her relation with Shizuru… she could see it now.

…_I… love… Shizuru…?_

However Shizuru wasn't waiting for a response with her declaration. All she wanted was to get it off her chest so she could continue kissing her knight.

Natsuki didn't struggle either but followed Shizuru's lead, which the princess interpreted as a good sign and discarded her fear of rejection.

Soon the kiss lost its control and because more passionate and more sloppy. Natsuki wasn't sure what she was doing, since it was all new to her, so trusted her instincts and Shizuru to guide her.

There was a pause, mainly because of their need to breathe in which they just stared at each other.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru practically whispered "Is it ok to love you?"

Natsuki blushed suddenly feeling embarrassed and looked away.

"No-Nobody said no… right?"

Shizuru could help but give a genuine smile, which caused Natsuki's heart to skip a beat. Placing her lips on her forehead, Shizuru gave Natsuki a flutter of sweet kisses while going down her body.

It soon became clear that clothes were starting to be a nuisance but Shizuru didn't want to scare off her knight by going too fast since she already got her to accept her feelings.

Natsuki was in a strange trance in which she was slightly dizzy and feeling lightheaded so she could barely make out Shizuru's words.

"Am I going to fast? Do you want me to stop Natsuki?"

The knight cleared her head enough to see Shizuru's worried expression. And with every effort she could muster to not to stutter and make her message as clear as possible she said "No, I want this." Then in order to avoid confusion she gripped Shizuru's arm gently giving it a nervous squeeze "I want you."

If everything felt like a dream to Shizuru right now, at those words the princess could have sworn she had just died and got to heaven. Smiling once more like a happy child, she slowly made her hands creep under Natsuki's shirt.

She could feel, at first, Natsuki's toned abs, then her breasts, and finally her strong shoulders.

_Natsuki is indeed a warrior… _

She pushed up Natsuki's shirt and placed kisses here and there causing the knight twitch involuntarily.

Natsuki could not understand how Shizuru was making her lose control of her body like that with just kisses and the soft grazing of her fingers as they explored the upper part of her body. _But I don't dislike it…_

Natsuki's thoughts were interrupted with Shizuru's rejoining her lips, which made her unaware what kind of mischief the princess hands were doing until she gave a small squeak. Shizuru parted from her lips can gave her a devious smile while Natsuki placed a hand over her mouth not believing the sound that had came out seconds ago.

"Ara… I believe my Natsuki has made the most adorable sound."

_She's teasing me!_

"I wonder if I do this again…"

Natsuki bit her lip in order to avoid another squeak escape her mouth.

_No way am I going to let you win Shizuru…for once I'm going to win your game_

Shizuru pouted seeing how Natsuki was resisting her teasing but was up to the challenge. Shizuru proceeded to lower her lips upon Natsuki's once more and Natsuki closed her eyes in anticipation. But no kiss came. Instead she felt Shizuru's breath somewhere near her right ear, and then felt the princess nibble on her ear affectionately.

Natsuki couldn't help it and the sound escaped her lips. The knight making no attempt to stop it Shizuru while content of her victory proceeded to Natsuki's pants lowering slowly.

Natsuki was barely aware of anything now, her mind focusing on the pleasure Shizuru's hands were giving her breasts and the lips upon her neck.

The knight could feel like if her body was filling up with emotions that she never imagined that she could feel like a bubble that could burst at any moment.

Shizuru feeling her body temperature rising couldn't take the heat no more and kissing Natsuki however she could, she worked on taking off her own clothes.

Now they were both officially naked, the only think that covered them was the blanket both of them anticipating what they knew would come next.

The princess gave Natsuki a reassuring kiss as she could see the nervousness reflected on those intense green eyes.

Natsuki felt comforted by Shizuru's awareness of her feelings gave her princess a confident smile.

_I truly want this. I want to be yours. This will be my way of admitting my feelings to you._

Shizuru tilted her head observing Natsuki. _You are truly like an open book._

Then with another smile Shizuru kissed Natsuki on the lips as Natsuki screamed in her mouth.

It was at first painful, but then, the pain soon dissipated to introduce her to pleasure that she never had known before. Soon Shizuru felt that Natsuki was losing her control and eventually she would break down.

"Natsuki…"

"Shi-"

Their breathing became ragged as they moved in sync with each other. It took a few moments for her knight to reach her limit and scream. Shizuru was pretty sure that Natsuki was screaming her name.

The bubble of emotions burst and Natsuki couldn't feel anything but the intense pleasure of Shizuru's touch.

Tears stream down the knights eyes as the power of thought returned to her head.

"It's ok…" Shizuru cooed gently, though tried to hide the smile spreading on her face.

"Shizuru…"

"Yes… I'm here…"

"Shizuru…" Natsuki mumbled something else barely audible and fell exhausted into a deep slumber while Shizuru embraced Natsuki her heart and mind feeling content and full.

Although Natsuki had mumbled the last part of her sentence the princess had heard it clearly as if the English woman had yelled it into her ear.

"I love you too Natsuki…" And with this, she too fell asleep.

* * *

**Note**: I don't write fluff… well it came out fluffy somehow (or something like that)… I don't know how! But I have a theory… it says that:

Shizuru + Natsuki = fan fiction

Fan fiction + ShizxNat = Fluff/ Angst

Fluff + ShizxNat = Lemon

Lemon + cup + (sugar + water + ice) = lemonade

Lemonade + summer = refreshing drink

Now you can see why I quit math and went to Latin classes instead

* * *

**OMAKE:**

"_Shizuru…" Natsuki mumbled something else barely audible and fell exhausted into a deep slumber while Shizuru embraced Natsuki her heart and mind feeling content and full._

_Although Natsuki had mumbled the last part of her sentence the princess had heard it clearly as if the English woman had yelled it into her ear._

"_I'M NOT A PERVERT NATSUKI!" she yelled into the unconscious knight while shaking her._

Asuka: And this is the reason you are banned from helping me on my omakes Natsuki.

Natsuki: Oh come on! It's better than the mayo joke! Besides would be fun to see "the all mighty super calm" Shizuru reacting like that.

Shizuru: You called Na-tsu-ki?

Natsuki: *gulps*


	14. Calm after storm

**Chapter Fourteen:** Calm after storm

* * *

**Note:** A short chapter, well after all those relief chapters… time to thicken the plot hehe. Don't worry I'll update fast so you do not suffer for long.

I'm resisting the urge of deleting the previous or editting the chapter... i agree with the reviews it was a bit... to quick.. i guess i gave in to fan service, i apologize Q_Q

I hope you find it in your heart to forgive this evil author and keep reading this fic :) (no more errors Asuka... or else...)

* * *

Natsuki walked through the garden sighing slightly. In the end a carriage had come by in the morning to pick them up and bring them back to the castle. The king despite their late arrival seemed pretty calm and happy when they arrived. Somehow she couldn't shake the feeling that the king was aware of Shizuru's and now, Natsuki's feelings.

The knight paused to look at a flower as her mind replayed last night's event which caused her face to go as red as a tomato.

"Ugh… stop thinking about it Natsuki."

"Ara? Stop thinking about what?"

Natsuki leaped back "SHI- SHIZURU!" the knight's face reddened more; she didn't notice the princess standing behind her as she was lost in thought.

"I- I was looking at the flower!" she explained quickly realizing at the same time that she was stating the obvious.

The princess gave a soft laughter "Natsuki is so cute" _and so predictable…_

Natsuki felt her face burn even more if it were possible. A strange silence fell upon the two women.

Then without warning the princess placed a soft kiss upon her knight's cheek. "I love you Natsuki"

Natsuki instinctively placed a hand over her cheek, her face flushing in embarrassment.

"Ara? Natsuki is embarrassed?" Shizuru said in fake hurt tone

Natsuki remained silent.

"I don't get why are you embarrassed cause of a kiss when last night-"

Natsuki quickly covered her ears "yeaIgetitdon'tsayitoutloud!" she said so quickly that Shizuru took some time to process what she had said.

The princess laughed.

Natsuki looked away her face still red from her previous blush, causing uncertainty upon the princess.

"Natsuki is something bothering you? You have been acting rather strange this morning"

"I was thinking... about… our situation here."

Shizuru remained silent so Natsuki could continue.

"Shizuru… about yesterday…" Natsuki continued to look at the floor "What we did…" the knight took a deep breath "What we did was wrong…"

Shizuru felt panic taking over her. "Wrong? Natsu-"

But before Shizuru could finish footsteps were heard and Miyu appeared heading towards them.

"Your father is calling you." She said shortly as Shizuru still shaken by Natsuki's words nodded and followed her towards the castle without a backwards glance while Natsuki also made an attempt to follow the princess but Miyu raised her hand. "Only the princess."

Natsuki frowned and remained put while watching the princess walk away from her. _I didn't get to tell her… _Frustrated she turned on her heels and clenched her fists as she walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

"And that is all." Said the king surveying her daughter carefully. "Daughter… are you ok?"

"Yes, why do you ask papa?"

"Because you have been spacing out a lot when I was talking."

"Ara, I don't know what you are talking about" Shizuru gave her famous smile in order to deceive her father.

"Shizuru there are times in which even you can't fool me. Why don't you tell me what is bothering you?"

"I-"

The king decided to help his daughter by throwing in a wild guess "It's Natsuki… right?"

Shizuru didn't reply but the king took it as a yes. "I knew you were infatuated with her but, now…" he smiled "…You love her?" he guessed again.

This time Shizuru gave almost an imperceptible nod.

"And does she love you?"

"I—think so."

The king smiled even more at Shizuru sometimes seeing his own daughter act her age made him feel better than her acting as a calm adult. "You know I like her too, she's an honorable and loyal knight. As well as she is beautiful and smart. I'd be more than glad to… in some future… to consider her as my own kin."

Shizuru looked at her father with a clear expression of surprise. _Is he suggesting…?_

"But… she's a noble… it's not as the same with marrying royalty. And she's English… People won't agree…" the king waved Shizuru's worries with a hand.

"Now… about that, you needn't to worry. In truth there is something that you must know about Natsuki…"

…..

Natsuki was in the princess's bedroom, pacing up and down the room, her head too filled with thoughts that the knight was pretty sure that her head would burst any second.

_I need to tell Shizuru… but how to tell her?_

The door opened and Natsuki looked up to see the princess. "Shi-Shizuru…" the knight took a few steps forward but Shizuru didn't move so Natsuki eventually came to a stop in front of her.

"There is something I must tell you…"

"Yes I have to tell you something as well. Natsuki, I'm going to England."

Natsuki frowned at this. "Going—to England…?" she repeated with difficulty

"I'm going to England" Shizuru confirmed "… and you are staying here."

* * *

**Note:** I know this chapter seems rushed, but there is a good reason to it I promise, I'm already working on the next update as well as the third chapter of trapped so… stay tuned! And always I loveyour reviews! they make me all pumped up to update the next chapter :D

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Natsuki: Asuka you lazy bum! Only 964 words?

Asuka: I told you there's a good reason to it! *pout*

Natsuki: Oh yea? *crosses arms* ok then... explain, why after doing you-know-what with you-know-who everything goes awkward and weird between me and Shizuru in only 964 words and then you leaving everyone hanging with a sudden cliff hanger that could make raging readers come after you with a knife and with guns to kill you and rip your guts out unless you make a very very very good update in the next chapter explaining why did you leave the cliff hanger in the first place and why the relationship between me and Shizuru went all weird?

Asuka: Holy crap that's a long question…. Could you repeat it please?


	15. Welcoming

**Chapter fifteen:** Welcoming

* * *

**Note:** Here it is chapter 15! And… err… (Thinks of something else to say…) I like tea?

* * *

The King observed his daughter with a sad expression; while Shizuru was watching the English landscape through the carriage window.

She had been like this for the past week during their journey to England.

The king sighed. Despite allowing Shizuru to bring Natsuki along, the princess had opted to leave her behind in France. And could only guess that something had happened between them.

He soon abandoned his thoughts and looked outside. Silence being their main company during the whole trip.

Their carriage halted in front of the castle where King Joan awaited them with Alyssa beside him. Shizuru forgot for the first time about Natsuki as she went to greet her sister with great joy.

"I'm so glad you could make it to my wedding Shizuru." Her sister said locking Shizuru in a tight embrace

"Ara, what made you think I wouldn't come?"

Alyssa smiled and leaving the two kings alone led her inside the castle.

"I noticed you don't have that beautiful guard with you."

"Yes, she's in France"

"Did something happen?"

Shizuru bottom lip twitched but she didn't say anything.

"I see" said Alyssa interpreting Shizuru's reaction with perfection. "I guess you let yourself get a bit ahead… I knew that something like that could happen… I also know you would never force her to something she didn't want to…. So I guess your passions got the best of you two."

The princess remained silent following her sister's steps in silence.

"What about you sister, is Joan treating you well?"

"Yes he is. Though I disliked him at first, he's quite a nice person."

"And do you want to marry him?"

Alyssa hesitated "Yes."

Shizuru noticing her hesitation grabbed her sister by the arm to stop her in her tracks "You would tell me if you didn't want to marry him right?"

"It's not that… it's the rumors about the previous king's death. They are quite disturbing."

The princess let go of her sister's arm and continued walking beside her while thinking about what her sister had just said. _What if they are more than just rumors?_

They passed a couple of rooms and finally reached Alyssa's. It was a big chamber with a large double bed in the centre near the balcony which had a clear view of the english landscape, on the side of the bedroom there was a beautiful oak desk and some books placed neatly on top of it and some bottles of ink.

Alyssa smiled at her sister and Shizuru understood.

"I'm going to stay in your room?"

"Why not? Just like old times"

Shizuru smiled at her sister. "Yes, like old times." Hiding a hint of bitterness in her tone

* * *

Joan lifted his gaze from the table to observe the two new guests entering the dining hall.

"Ah, Alyssa have you shown your sister around?"

"Yes, later we plan to take a stroll around the city if that is fine"

"Of course. Have a seat." He signaled a chair beside him "So Antoine, finding everything to your liking?"

"Indeed." Shizuru father gave Joan a smile. "The wine you have is particularly exquisite."

"It's from out wine fields; we had a gorgeous weather allowing the grapes ripen to the most perfect state."

Antoine took the goblet, before drinking he smelt the essence of the aged liquid and then gave a small sip.

Shizuru sat beside her father and Alyssa beside Joan.

"I was quite surprised about the ceremony taking place so soon after the agreement." Antoine admitted placing his goblet back upon the table.

Joan smiled and placed his finger tips together "Well, considering the nature of this marriage I believe that the sooner we establish peace, the better."

Antoine smiled at this "And that is indeed true. Also, I heard about what happened to your brother, my condolences. Richard was a formidable opponent as well as a good king."

Joan's smile faded slightly due to the mentioning of his brother "Ah, yes. He was."

"Sorry for mentioning him so abruptly, I'm pretty sure you are tired of hearing all those rumors about his death."

"Yes, it has been quite vexing. People refuse to believe that their heroes can commit such atrocities."

"You mean the knight you sent me?"

Joan's mouth twitched. "But in the end, why look into the past when we have such a brilliant future ahead of us!" Joan quickly recuperated his cheerful manner.

"Yes, to a new, and bright future" Antoine raised his cup as Joan did the same.

"Yes, to a new and bright future…" Joan's smile faded completely behind his goblet

* * *

After a long talk, Shizuru and Alyssa left the castle and got on their mounts so they could take that stroll her sister mentioned earlier.

"This is not so different from France" Shizuru stated while watching the people working on the fields.

"No, you're right. Their culture is quite similar to ours as well. People are fairly nice here as well; they are not as barbaric as we thought them to be."

Shizuru nodded curtly.

Alyssa stopped her horse then Shizuru did the same. "Is something bothering you?"

"No, why?"

"Cause you have been silent most of the time. Are you still worried about that girl?"

Shizuru's red eyes flickered for a second.

Alyssa sighed and approached her sister's mount, when she was close enough she tilted herself sideways and gave a soft kiss on her sister's cheek. Shizuru just stared at her sister dumbfounded.

"I want you to know that whatever you decide to do I'll support you Shizuru. Even if we are far apart."

Shizuru had to focus to not to cry and break down in front of her sister.

"Do you think, what I did was wrong?"

Alyssa took a few seconds to understand what her sister meant "Did it feel wrong?" Shizuru shook her head. _It felt right… why would Natsuki say it was wrong?_

"Stop thinking about it for a while. It's no use to worry about something you cannot solve at the moment."

Shizuru gave her a faint nod but wasn't paying too much attention.

Shizuru sighed. _An afternoon with my sister gone to waste..._ Shizuru was currently pacing around the castle alone as her father, Alyssa and Joan took care of the final details of the marriage. Feeling out of place Shizuru excused herself from the discussion. _I wish Natsuki were here._ The princess shook her head. _No, I decided it would be best to not to bring her._

"Excuse me miss?"

Shizuru stopped in her tracks and turned around towards the source of the voice.

A maid with black hair and brown eyes stared back at her timidly, if not scared.

"Sorry to bother you miss, but… are you an acquaintance of Miss Kuga?"

The French woman surveyed the maid carefully not sure what to reply.

"One could say that." The princess replied keeping her answer as vague as possible.

"I knew it" said the maid with an honest tone of joy "Miss Kuga wouldn't give that to just anyone."

The princess wondered what the maid was referring to but then realized she was wearing Natsuki's bracelet.

"It's Natsuki's most precious possession, those bells, were passed down along the generations of the Kuga's, it is rare because of the soft sound it emits, that allows one to find… oh I'm sorry, I believe I am going a bit out on my tongue." The maid quickly gave a bow and tried to get away but Shizuru stopped her.

"Are you familiar with Natsuki?"

"Miss Kuga?" she frowned slightly due to Shizuru's familiarity with Natsuki "Yes, I have served in her house many years."

"Could you give me some of your time?"

* * *

Shizuru led the maid into an empty study where both of them sat down. The maid feeling slightly uncomfortable as she nervously played with her fingers.

"Relax please."

The maid did was she was told.

"What is your name?"

"Cynthia, Cynthia Rogers."

"I just want to know some more things about Natsuki… anything that you can tell me…"

Cynthia's eyes darted to the bracelet on Shizuru's wrist.

"Please." Shizuru gave the maid a gentle smile and the maid smiled back.

"Well, miss, I came around the Kuga's household around, fourteen years ago, Miss Kuga was around the age of three, and she was a little baby who you would often see trotting around behind her father whom she deeply admired. Mr. Kuga was a very well known knight, comrade of the now deceased King Richard and for that reason often Mrs. Kuga and her daughter would spend most their time alone. However, by the time the little mistress became five…" the maid paused and suppressed a shudder.

"What happened?" Shizuru insisted for Cynthia to continue her story.

"Well the incident happened. It happened soon after her father's death. There was an assault in the Kuga Manor. This resulted in the death of her mother and almost the little mistress."

"Natsuki?" Shizuru blurted out before she could stop herself

"Miss Kuga, yes." Cynthia replied slightly surprised by the princess's reaction "I help to treat her wound, apparently the attacker had slashed her back with a sword, luckily, miss Kuga was young and recuperated fairly fast."

Shizuru remembered the big scar on Natsuki's back and clenched her fists.

"She was lucky" the maid continued "King Richard paid a visit that day to the manor and found the little mistress. Unfortunately it was too late for Mrs. Kuga. And from that day on King Richard took her in as his ward, if not as his own daughter."

Shizuru processed everything in silence while Cynthia observed her. "Um, miss if you don't mind me asking… is Miss Kuga still… alive?" she asked hesitantly

The princess pondered her answer

"I won't say anything to anyone" the maid reassured "I just wanted to know if… she is ok…" she pleaded with her eyes.

Shizuru gave in and gave a simple curt nod which caused Cynthia to raise her hands to her mouth, tears in her eyes.

"I'm so glad to hear…" she sniffed "… I was worried… thank you… thank you…"

The princess gave a small smile to the maid and took the liberty of getting up and patting her on the back till she calmed down.

* * *

It seemed like days, though it only had been two hours since Shizuru talked to Cynthia. Their talk made the princess wonder.

Never, after all that time that Shizuru spent time with Natsuki did she suspect that she had gone through all that when she was just a little girl. She had also forgotten that this was Natsuki's home.

And realized she was probably selfish for monopolizing Natsuki without thinking about the people the young knight had left behind or even considering if Natsuki would like to come back home some day.

* * *

Thoughts. Thoughts of guilt, nervousness, worry… they were the only occupants of her mind. But at this moment she had something else to worry about. Her sister's wedding.

Alyssa dressed in the purest white, walked to the altar accompanied by their father, who gave his daughter an encouraging smile and let her go up the steps alone to join the side of Joan who awaited her.

And thus, the ceremony began.

The couple exchanged their vows. While Shizuru watched the scene feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"I, Joan, promise from here now…."

Then the priest gave a curt smile and looked upon the hall, and all the guests.

"If anyone has reason to oppose the union of these two people, and at the same time, two nations, talk now or remain silent forever."

An uncomfortable tension filled the hall, as some people shifted in their seats nervously under the glare of Joan.

The priest let the silence press a little longer on, as if hoping someone would say something, but he quickly started talking when he noticed Joan's staring at him menacingly.

The priest raised his hands and opened his mouth "I now pronounce you hus-"

But he was interrupted by the hallway doors bursting open with violence which gave out a loud bang.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

* * *

**Note:** Trapped definetly settle this fic in second place in poll lol. Sorry Natsuki! People like pyscho Shizuru's more! (Including me hehe)

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Warning: This chapter, may contain, cliff hangers, violence, random scenes, flashbacks, weddings with the villain, alliances, maids, rambling thoughts, no Natsuki appearances. And can provoke the following symptoms to its readers: rage, eagerness, blackmailing, reviews, questions, and rage, and anger… and rage again!


	16. True intentions

**Chapter sixteen:** True Intentions

* * *

**Note:** I'm getting reviews asking if Joan is English why his name isn't John. Well, even if I do not respect the time lines much, Joan is actually a real person, brother to king Richard lion heart, according to Wikipedia (bless Wikipedia's infinite knowledge). Also I wanted to state I'm using some real historic characters, which belong to the medieval period but I do not respect what time or year they lived. I know, I should have warned you guys earlier.

Well sadly we are approaching the end of this fic, hopefully I won't disappoint anyone!

Enjoy!

* * *

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A woman with orange hair bursted into the church along with some armed men. The effect was immediate, the public shattered in fear, whilst the guards quickly tried to prevent the entrance of these intruders.

A few of Joan's men hurried over to lead, Joan and Alyssa to safety by going behind the altar and into a room.

Shizuru and Antoine however were standing, watching the scene unable to think where to go to be safe from all this commotion till another of Joan's men took Shizuru by the wrist and signaled her father to follow him.

They obliged, following the man to where Joan and Alyssa had left.

Shizuru while being pulled by the guard, looked back, and saw that the orange haired woman was no other than… _Mai… So she is keeping to her word…_

They reached the end of the room and the guard let go of the French woman's hand so he could push a brick somewhere inside the fireplace, which trembled and rolled to a side revealing a small passage way.

All of them entered and followed the man deeper into the tunnel which was dimly lit by some old torches.

In the end, covered in some dust, they reached the end and into a brightly lit room where Joan and Alyssa were standing.

"I'm glad you are safe!" Joan feigned a happy tone as he helped the king and the princess to climb out of the tunnel.

Shizuru recognized this room as the study within the castle where she had talked with Cynthia.

"What is going on?" Asked Shizuru's father with a worried tone surveying Alyssa in search for injury or any other damage.

"Apparently some peasants who are against the marriage, my men should have the situation controlled soon." As on cue, a soldier entered the study and headed towards Joan then whispered something in his ear in a preoccupied tone.

Whatever he said, it couldn't be good, since Joan visibly paled.

"I see" he whispered "Thanks for the report Takeda"

Joan's eyes darted from the soldier to his men standing in the room and onto Shizuru, Alyssa and Antoine.

His knuckles clenched as he came up to a decision and a dangerous smile flashed upon his face.

"Sadly, I believe this little theatre game has reached its end"

Antoine raised his eyebrows "Theatre?" he repeated

Joan snapped his fingers, and the guard who had led Shizuru into the study grasped her as her father and sister were taken by others.

"I'm sorry; I was hoping not to come to this."

"Joan..!"Alyssa exclaimed in surprise.

"What is the meaning of this Joan?" Shizuru's father inquired angrily

"Questions, questions" Joan muttered tiredly he walked towards the desk and slumped down into the chair rubbing his temples "Isn't t obvious what is going on?"

Shizuru's father remained silent so did Shizuru who decided to watch and analyze the situation.

"You can't be-"Antoine said finally. "You never wanted an alliance."

"No" Joan admitted with a smile "Tell me Antoine, why would I want an alliance with our worst enemy? For the sake of peace? Don't make me laugh."

"So, you planned this…"

"Joan… you didn't did you?" Alyssa pleaded her eyes on the verge of tears

"Well, yes, but as you can see something didn't go according to my schedule."

At this Shizuru inwardly thanked Mai's timing while Alyssa slowly slumped onto the floor, a guard still gripping her.

"Alyssa!" Shizuru and Antoine exclaimed at once, her father tried to struggle but the guard didn't let go.

"My original plan was to marry your oldest daughter, thus proclaiming me as prince of France, and then… a certain French King would suffer the same fate as my dear, now dead brother."

"The rumors are true" Shizuru's father gave Joan a hateful look "You did kill your brother."

"Of course I did. My brother, and oh so loved king of England, not only refused to marry, but he refused to give me the succession to the throne. All that fool of a man would do was to go out and play war along with that despicable woman."

Shizuru's teeth clenched in anger…_ This man is insulting my Natsuki!_

"I could do much more! I have ideas of greatness my brother could never possess. The final end of the French. And a complete conquest, by the power of politics and not, by the stupid game that is war."

"Politics? You were just scheming, the politics of a coward."

Joan slammed a fist against the table "How dare you call me coward!" he hissed.

"If you were brave. You wouldn't be hiding behind your men and we'd be meeting in a battlefield."

Shizuru hid a smile. She loved how her father was provoking Joan, but was also starting to fear what Joan was planning to do with them.

Joan's angry expression slowly disappeared and turned into a smirk.

"Well, it doesn't matter since in a few moments, you shall be dead."

The door opened once more, and a few soldiers dragged in the priest that was in the church earlier and Shizuru, Antoine and Alyssa's eyes opened in shock.

"I believe we have a marriage to finish. After that… you can say good bye to this world and to your dear Alyssa."

"No!" Shizuru and Antoine struggled but were unable to move. Joan stood up and walked to the cowering priest "Now, old man, finish what you started" then he lowered his voice so only the priest could hear "Don't you think I didn't notice what you did in during the ceremony" the priest gasped Joan picked the priest's arm and forced him to stand.

Shizuru was about to say something when she felt a light squeeze on her shoulders. Confused she turned her head to look at the guard who was retaining her but the helmet he was wearing covered most of his face.

"Don't move." The guard whispered in her ear.

Shizuru's eyes widened in shock as the guard slowly let go of her and moved towards Joan.

Joan noticing this raised an eyebrow "What are you doing soldier? Remain where you are that is an order."

The guard halted in his footsteps. "I apologize, but I only receive orders from a real king." And has he said this, he slowly raised his hands to pull off his helmet.

As the helmet left his head, a curtain of long raven blue hair fell gracefully and revealed menacing too familiar green eyes and cause Joan's to widen in shock and fear.

The guard was in fact, no man at all.

Shizuru blinked, pretty sure she was dreaming.

"Natsuki?" the princess asked under her breath.

"Nat…suki…" Joan repeated incredulously. "You can't be…. You must be a ghost!"

"You wish." The knight laughed bitterly "I'm afraid I'm very real. And I can prove it." As she said this she drew out her sword which glinted mystically as the light revealed it rare blade.

Joan's eyes darted for a second to the sword in fear.

"You should be dead." He hissed

"The reason which I am not… that is what you must be wondering." She said ignoring Joan's last words. "You blamed me for the murder of your brother, and sent me to the French to earn their trust by allowing them to execute me." She explained with a bored tone "However I proved to be more valuable alive than dead."

Joan recovered his smug smile "You betrayed your country in exchange for your life?"

"I betrayed no one!" Natsuki yelled angrily which caused the room to shudder in fear. "But right now, honor loyalty… that means nothing to me. Because all I want right now is to kill you." She gripped her sword tightly as she said this.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru called out to her hoping she would turn around and say something comforting. Like, 'you're safe now' 'leave this to me' anything that Natsuki would usually say in a moment like this. But nothing came. Natsuki was too focused on her hatred to hear anything now. Anything but her desire to have Joan dead.

"You forget you're outnumbered" Joan said trying to keep his voice cool.

"I don't care" Natsuki lunged to find her sword intercepted by another. She looked for the owner who was no other than Takeda.

Joan took this chance to grasp Alyssa by the arm and the priest by the other and run off not before yelling. "KILL HER!" This caused the guards to drop their hostages and pull out their swords.

Natsuki seeing this she ran towards the door but was blocked again by Takeda.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY" she hissed angrily at him. He shook his head sadly.

Whistling sound was heard and Natsuki's body tensed as she barely dodged an attack from behind. Highly pissed off that she was being attacked in such a cowardly manner, she lunged at the guards attacking her not caring if she killed them or not.

Then, when she thought all guards were dealt with she tried to exit through the door but saw Takeda waiting for her there.

She gave him a kick in the stomach which caused him to double back in pain and she rushed off down the hallway. Takeda shortly followed clutching his pained centre.

Shizuru stared at her father unsure what to do. Antoine picked up a sword from the fallen guards and cupped his daughter's cheek.

"Stay here, I will get Alyssa."

And before the stunned princess could utter a word her father was gone.

She stood there for a few seconds and then rushed out disobeying what her father said. Not sure where everyone had gone to, she ran into whatever direction she felt that they could have gone to with only one thought in mind. _Natsuki…._

* * *

Natsuki was practically darting up the stairs three at the time before dodging an attack from Takeda.

She grunted as she launched an attack herself "Get out of my way Takeda!"

"You know that I can't…"

"Why can't you?" Natsuki asked in frustration as she parried an attack

"I am a knight Natsuki….! I have to follow my king's orders!" he yelled as he dodged her blade barely which grazed his cheek.

"Joan is no king!" Natsuki started thrusting her sword towards Takeda in fury "He killed Richard! That makes him no king!"

Takeda's eyes widened in shock "He what?" in his distraction Natsuki gave Takeda a good kick which made him loose balance and tumble down the stairs.

Without wasting a second Natsuki continued upwards. She scanned the upper floor and saw a door opened a jar.

_I found you, you bastard._

* * *

Shizuru ran hopelessly lost into a random direction. _Natsuki, Natsuki where are you?_

She saw an open door and entered the room, it was another study but this one seemed older and dusty as if nobody touched it for some time. And nobody was in it. The princess was ready to turn around when she saw something that caught her eye.

It was a small figurine of a silver wolf on the floor.

She picked it up curiously and then mentally slapped herself for getting distracted with something so trivial. Hastily she placed it on the bookshelf and turned to leave but a shattering noise indicated that something fell.

Dreading slightly that the noise was caused by her she turned to look at the damage. The figurine was now shattered into a thousand shiny pieces, and in the centre there was a piece of parchment.

The princess picked it up and unfolded it and read the first lines her crimson eyes widening.

* * *

Mai ran leading the group of armed men into the castle. She quickly turned to talk to her men "They left the church using the west tunnel!" she pointed into that direction and the men nodded and headed to where she was pointing.

_It's over Joan._

* * *

Natsuki carefully walked towards the door her sword in her hand ready. She pushed the door open wide that creaked as it moved slowly on its edge.

Alyssa was whimpering in the corner.

The knight giving the room a quick scan she approached the princess.

"Alyssa …"

Her eyes fell upon the knight and then they widened in horror.

"BEHIND YOU!" was all she could yell before Natsuki turned. Her green eyes fell upon Joan who was smiling with a victorious grin, hands in the air gripping a sword that was lunging down at her.

Next thing she knew that she was in pain, there was blood scattering everywhere and she was falling onto the floor.

* * *

**Note:** Yes it was Mai bursting into the church! (Good guessing to those reviewers who got it right!)This is the reason for which I needed her to go to England first so I could organize this. Many people thought it could be Alyssa's lover or something, it's an interesting idea; let's see how it plays out in the omake. (I also noticed Shizuru cares more about Natsuki than her sister which is in mortal peril... hrm... let's blame someone else other than Asuka if possible)

I'll update soon no worries, and thanks for the awesome reviews :D

Evil author Asuka.

* * *

**OMAKE:**

"_HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A woman with cyan hair bursted into the church along with some armed men._

Alyssa: "Miyu?"

Miyu: "Aye it's me; let's ride into the sun together!"

*Alyssa leaps into Miyu's arms and the ride into the sunset.*

Everybody: ….

Shizuru: Ara, your fiancée left you for a woman.

Joan: Shut up.


	17. Bitterness

**Chapter seventeen:** Bitterness

* * *

**Note:** What should I say… yes Natsuki came to England in the end and Mai well; she's there for the action!

Um, also I don't know if anyone noticed but… Joan is hateful… Stating the obvious.

Oh this chapter is a bit violent so, the weak hearted might not want to read this. I warned ya! Read to your own risk now!

* * *

Natsuki was falling, the pain almost blinding her, she hit the ground hard. Luckily she able to muster enough strength to roll over and dodge a second incoming blow.

"Run" she ordered Alyssa who ran away dragging the priest behind her, but Joan didn't seem to care since he made no move to stop them.

Meanwhile Natsuki tried to drag herself towards a wall to use it to get up on her feet again. Also she could hear Joan behind her walking slowly watching her with an amused expression.

"This reminds me of something" he said in a cold tone "Something that happened a long time ago."

"Shove it. I- don't need to hear it." She retorted back with hate

Joan chuckled "But you do, you see, you remind me very much of Saeko…" Natsuki stopped moving while Joan's smile widened "…When she was about to die." He finished carefully watching the knight's reaction.

Natsuki's brain wasn't functioning right. _Did he just say when my mother was about to die?_

"How… How do you… know that…?" she asked trying to keep her voice steady, her mind was fogging up. _No good…_

"Because…" he got closer to Natsuki's ear tauntingly and whispered "I killed her."

Something within Natsuki lit up like a bonfire, the knight reacted by trying to claw the face that had approached her but Joan dodged it and retreated laughing like a mad man. The knight winced when she noticed that this sudden movement had caused her wound to tear up more.

"Why would you! YOU BASTARD!"

Joan's smile faded almost unnoticeably

"Death, I believe is what your bitch of a mother deserved"

Natsuki hissed when he insulted her mother.

"Your mother was an ungrateful woman. And soon you will share the same fate."

He raised his sword, and Natsuki was able to reach the wall a bit too late, all she could do was flipping over to face Joan who had an indecipherable look on his face. She knew that she could not dodge that blow that was going to come, and she also knew that this blow would end her.

She closed her eyes as if she were giving up.

_Ah… I'm going to die… forgive me… _

_Shizuru…. _

She heard a clash of metal but felt no pain. She opened her eyes slowly to see Takeda intercepting Joan's sword.

"What are you doing Takeda?" Joan growled

"I'm helping the woman I love." He claimed so openly which caused Joan's eyes to widen in surprise. Natsuki however didn't react to this. Richard had always said that Takeda had a major crush on her. She was just grateful for Takeda's good timing.

Joan snarled and started attacking Takeda; Natsuki feeling too weak to move could only lie there hopelessly.

"Why do you defend that woman! She doesn't even love you back!"

"I don't care! I won't stand and let her die!" Takeda dodged an attack and was able to stab his sword into Joan's left side of his abdomen. He grunted and fell on the floor, panting.

"Don't kill me!" he cowered raising his hands to his face like a little boy.

Takeda watched the pathetic form of Joan who was crouched on the floor like a ball. Considering he was no threat he came to attend Natsuki.

"Are you ok?"

Natsuki felt too weak to move, she had lost too much blood and she was feeling dizzy.

Her silence however made Takeda understand the gravity of her wound.

"Don't move"

_Like I can you idiot._ Natsuki thought as she tried to move an inch to see if her body would respond.

Takeda moved quickly away to look for something in the room that could help stop the bleeding.

Then he heard something shifting behind him, he turned to see Joan picking up his sword again, a jumping with the sword pointing in front of him towards Natsuki.

Without thinking twice, Takeda blocked the blow with his body, and yelped in pain as the blade when through his stomach.

He fell on the floor, coughing up blood.

"Takeda!" Natsuki yelled as she dragged herself towards him while Joan gave a victorious laugh.

"I'm…so…rry…Na…tsu…ki…" Takeda panted then with whatever strength he had left he raised his head and pressed his lips upon the knight. Natsuki just stood still and allowed Takeda to kiss her shocked. Then she felt him fall on the floor.

Various footsteps were heard and the door opened to reveal Mai and several armed men.

"Natsuki!" her blue eyes darted upon the semi conscious Natsuki, to Takeda, then to Joan.

"Joan…" she hissed "you are going to pay for what you did…"

Joan backed away slightly cowering

"Give yourself up, there is nowhere to run"

"I will never die in the hands of you peasants! I am Joan! King of England!"

At this Joan ran and rammed his body against Tokiha's men managing to startle them long enough for him to wriggle his way out of the room.

"Chase after him!" Mai ordered as the men chased. Her blue eyes fell upon Natsuki who was now getting up unsteadily

"Natsuki…"

"He's mine… I'll get him…" The knight said rage blazing behind her emerald eyes.

"Natsuki, you're injured, let my men take care of this…" Mai tended her hand to Natsuki in order to aid her but the blunette slapped it away and mustering every bit of strength she could she walked towards the exit.

"Natsuki… stop this…" Her friend insisted weakly

Natsuki aimed her sword at Mai which was trembling slightly "If you try to stop me… I'll kill you, stay where you are." The knight moved out of the room leaving a stunned Mai in it.

* * *

_This can't be real… But… it is…_ Shizuru just stared blankly at the parchment which was shaking in her hands.

_Natsuki… Did you have any idea of this?_ Then it dawned on the princess that the parchment's contents had distracted her from her search for Natsuki, putting it away. She took a few steps forward towards the door when it suddenly opened and a panting figure entered it locking it.

Joan was so distracted that he didn't notice the princess till he turned around. Shizuru's crimson eyes opened wide as Joan quickly trapped her between his body and a short knife that was aimed to her throat.

"Well, well, princess… this is surely an unexpected surprise"

Shizuru did her best to remain calm. "Indeed." The French woman was so close to his body she could feel his heart beating madly in his chest and his ragged breathing. Also the knife was quivering somewhere above her neck. He was afraid… more than anything

"Something didn't go as planned?" Shizuru asked trying to keep her cool.

"Silence! Or I'll kill you!" Joan pressed his knife against her throat

"Apparently, not…. In that case I guess your days of glory are over" the princess continued trying to ignore the stinging feeling on her neck. "What will you do? Whatever you choose you will lose you throne if not your life."

"If I die you will come with me." He hissed her ear as his eyes were fixed on the door. He took a few steps backwards to get away from the door dragging Shizuru with him.

Then the door knob turned, causing Joan's eyes to widen in fear. Since the door was locked, soon the door was knocked down to reveal the knight… Natsuki Kuga.

Natsuki's eyes quickly analyzed the situation. Joan was too far for her to get him quick enough off Shizuru without harming the princess.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru said in a mere whisper

Natsuki hearing her name took a step forward but Joan pressed the knife deeper into the princess's throat causing her to whimper which made her stop dead in her tracks.

"This is a time in which chivalry shows its downside right Natsuki?" Joan taunted "You think if you had been a bit older as you are now, chivalry would have saved your pathetic mother's life?"

Natsuki's eyes blazed in pure hatred as she gripped the sword tighter between her hands.

"Your mother… she needn't have died. All I offered her was my services… which she rejected because her love for your dead father. She humiliated me, so I made her pay… it's a shame you didn't die with her when you had the chance."

Shizuru look at Natsuki's face worriedly, "Don't listen to him! He's just provok-" The princess gasped at she felt a warm droplet of blood sliding down her throat.

Natsuki seeing this panicked but tried to remain cool. "Joan this is between you and me… just let her go."

Joan raised an eyebrow. "Why do you wish to protect this woman so? She is the daughter of our enemy. You as a knight of this country should be glad that she is this situation."

"Just let her go!" Natsuki panicked this time the panic noticeable in her voice.

Then something in Joan's mind clicked and he smiled. "Don't tell me… you're in love with this woman?"

Natsuki's eyes widened.

"Ah… that explains why you would go to such lengths… in that case…" Joan let go of Shizuru for a split second and rammed the back of the knife into Shizuru's face causing the princess to fall to the floor unconscious.

"BASTARD!" she yelled baring her teeth

Joan smiled as Natsuki lunged at him. He watched as the knight too infuriated to consider this move a trap came towards him. Then Natsuki felt the knife hit her on the face too making her loose balance and she fell on her face down to the floor.

Soon Natsuki was pinned under Joan's body. "Oh I like this view…" he taunted then he pressed his fingers against Natsuki's back wound causing the knight to shriek in pain. Natsuki's mind was getting completly fogged by the pain.

All that she could focus on was on a single instinct: to live.

Natsuki rolled her body ignoring all her pain and rammed her fist against Joan's injured stomach. Joan rolled off Natsuki and she sat on him kept punching his injury. Joan who was bordering on the unconsciousness, managed to punch Natsuki squarely on the face who fell off him giving him enough time to drag himself away towards the corner of the room and get up.

The knight could now feel the pain that the adrenaline had numbed through her body. She felt exhausted, but she managed to get up and follow Joan's pathetic attempt to get away.

Sword in hand she was ready to end his life.

"You… think you've won…" Joan managed to say staring at Natsuki angrily. "But you don't know… that you have lost…"

Natsuki frowned at these words as Joan gathered all his strength to jump towards the window. The knight was too startled by this move to be able to do anything but watch as the glass shattered into a thousand pieces and how Joan's body was falling down from one of the highest floors of the castle.

It took a few seconds for her mind to register what had happened. "JOAAAN!" she yelled but the damage was done. Natsuki just stood there looking at the window shocked.

"Natsuki…"

Natsuki turned around to see Shizuru opening her eyes. The knight rushed to her side and let herself collapse onto her knees next to her.

"Shizuru…" The older woman managed to sit up and pull her knight into a light embrace.

"Natsuki…" There was a moment of silence in which the princess felt her eyes welling up in tears "I'm sorry!"

Natsuki closed her eyes, enjoying her close contact with Shizuru while she felt as tired as ever, the wounds taking their toll on her.

"Don't be…" she felt her strength leaving her as seconds ticked by, Shizuru noticed this as the weight upon her body was increasing as Natsuki could barely hold her own body in place.

"Close your eyes and rest Natsuki…" The princess stroked her knight's hair gently as if she was inducing her to sleep. "Rest…" she repeated, feeling a pang of guilt as she thought about the news she was going to drop on the poor knight when she woke up.

* * *

**Note:** Didn't expect that eh? Yeah, Joan was a coward and too prideful, so much he decided to take his own life than being killed by Natsuki.

Also it was indeed him who killed Natsuki's mother and gave her that scar on her back, basically because after Natsuki's father died, Joan proposed to her mother which she rejected (thank god) but it cost her life. On the original chapter I wrote a flashback about it but I decided to focus on the Joan and Natsuki's present action instead.

Aslo Shizuru wouldn't appear in the original chapter because the flashbacks took her spotlight which is another reason i got rid of them...

This was a very difficult chapter for me even if I finished this a few days ago I kept editing and re-editing the chapter and I'm not so sure if I'm satisfied with the result.

Hey if the readers are happy I'll be happy too: D

(phew long note...)

* * *

**OMAKE:**

"Close your eyes and rest Natsuki…" The princess stroked her knight's hair gently as if she was inducing her to sleep. "Rest… so I can do naughty things to you when you recover"

Natsuki snapped her eyes open "WHAT?"


	18. Revelation and facts

**Chapter eighteen:** Revelation and facts

* * *

**Note:** Sorry I took so long, it's been a busy week; I barely had time to write, and most of the time I was typing with one of my sisters pulling me by the arm saying "Plaaaaay!" and out of pure annoyance I had to stop writing and take my sister out to the park or something. Well here you have it! Chapter eighteen! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"I can't believe we are unable to submit Joan to a proper trial" one of the nobles said a bitter tone in his voice. A murmur of agreement followed this.

"I don't think he even deserved a trial" said another, followed by another murmur of agreement.

"Lady Tokiha I believe now that we have gotten rid of the usurper we find ourselves with one problem."

Mai, who had been listening to all the deliberations of the nobles in silence, raised her blue eyes to the person who had talked to her.

"What would that be?"

"The vacancy in the throne. Neither King Richard or Joan left an heir or will to pass on the position, also it is not confirmed that Lady Kuga didn't indeed kill the King"

Mai clenched her fists at this false accusation. "Sir Galador, I think I made it pretty clear that it was his brother did I not?"

Galador looked tired "I am not suspecting lady Kuga, just look at it from my point of view; it's your and her word against his brother. Even if most people believe in this, there will always be that doubt by other countries." The other nobles began to chatter between themselves realizing what Galador meant "And now we have the problem of the throne, and we are harboring the French royal family, people might think we are giving our throne to them."

"Ridiculous" some other nobles exclaimed in anger

Galador turned to them "I am merely establishing the facts"

"Then what would you suggest Sir Galador?" Mai asked curiously her eyes surveying him closely

"I suggest naming king a person with some blood relation to the king or close to him."

The orange haired noble raised an eyebrow at this. "Basically you want us to name you king. If I remember correctly you once said yourself that you had some blood connection to our royalty did you not?"

Galador remained silent; his intentions exposed a bit too early.

* * *

"How did the meeting go?" Natsuki asked as she saw her friend enter the room to check upon her.

"It went terrible; we couldn't get into an agreement." Mai looked at her blue haired friend and gave her a bitter smile "It seems everyone wants to be king. If this goes on there will be a big conflict about who gets the power."

Natsuki rolled her eyes "Who would want to be king? All you do is sit around and sign papers all day"

"Ah I forgot you used to help King Richard with his duties"

"Somewhat" Natsuki confessed slightly embarrassed.

"Anyways, how are you feeling?"

"A bit better, I had the doctor change my bandages, and suture my wounds, but it hurts a lot when I try to sit up."

"I was wondering why you were lying there on the bed without bothering to look at me" Mai said with a fake saddened voice

"Ugh, you're gonna tease me too?"

"Wow, you gotten better, now you can see through me" Mai said amused

"Well, I had no choice, the princess teases me like 90% of the time" The knight felt her heart sink slightly as she remembered about Shizuru.

"Talking about the princess… How is it going between you?"

Her heart sunk lower. "Well…" _Before I was fine, because I was relieved to see her alive…_ "Well…" she repeated "…Before I came here… I might have said something that she might have misunderstood…"

Mai rose an eyebrow "What did you do…" she deadpanned

"Well I told her what we were doing was wrong…"

"You what?" she interrupted

"Argh! Mai let me finish!" Natsuki yelled at her nervously.

* * *

Natsuki had fallen asleep, and soon became conscious of someone stroking her hair in a calming fashion, waking up slowly; she did not dare open her eyes. She didn't want that comforting hand to leave her.

After a few silent minutes, the hand stopped its movement, and the knight started to miss it.

"Natsuki… why must you always act so foolishly...?" a familiar voiced murmured, but obviously this question wasn't directed to Natsuki since she was still supposed to be asleep.

"Always making me worry like this…"

"The same goes for you…" The blunette replied deciding to reveal she was awake and she began to open her eyes slowly to see a certain princess in front of her.

"You are awake!" Shizuru seemed surprised not expecting the knight to be aware of what was going on.

"Yea, somewhat." _Ups looks like I scared her…_ Natsuki tensed her muscles a bit to see if she could sit up, if her memory didn't fail her, she had been injured quite badly, noticing a slight jolt of pain she decided to remain laying upon the bed. "Are you ok?" she asked concerned her green eyes focusing on a pair of crimson.

Shizuru laugh causing a shocked expression to spread upon the knight's face. "In your state you're worried about me?"

"Of course I am… idiot…" she added the last word under her breathe, blushing slightly.

"Thank you Natsuki." Shizuru lowered her face upon Natsuki's their lips very close to touching each other but the princess hesitated and backed away, leaving the knight slightly disgruntled, and disappointed. She had been hoping that the princess would kiss her.

"Shizuru?" she asked expressing her concern.

The princess didn't reply as she moved away from Natsuki's field of vision.

"Shizuru…?" she repeated confused trying to lift her head up to look for her.

"I have a question Natsuki."

Natsuki remained silent waiting patiently for the princess's question.

"Why did you come to England?"

There was a tense silence which was broke by the knight's laughter that caused the princess to look at her not understanding what she found funny.

"Oh please Shizuru, do I really have to answer that question?"

"Well yes, and I don't understand what you are laughing about Natsuki." She said in a slight annoyed tone

"You think I would allow you to go to England unprotected?"

"But how did you even get here?" Shizuru asked now curiously

"Well I got Miyu to help me a bit; she agreed that you needed protection, so she helped me."

"But then…"

Natsuki raised her eyes realizing what Shizuru meant "Alyssa marrying was national news; everybody was talking about it so… I decided to sneak in dressed as Joan's guards"

Shizuru laughed. "I'm glad you decided to do that…"

"Of course, I would always protect you; it's my duty after all." The princess half hoped that Natsuki wouldn't have said the last part.

There was another moment of silence in which they just stared intensely in each other's eyes.

"I need to show you something Natsuki…" Shizuru started breaking the eye contact with difficulty. _I wish I could always stare into those deep green eyes… but…_

Natsuki seemed shocked at this. "What do you mean? Show me what?"

Shizuru hesitated having second thoughts as she reached for her pocket. "While all the commotion was going on… I found something at the studio you found me at… " she pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it, her hands trembling slightly to Natsuki who accepted it with apprehension.

Unfolding it carefully she began to read its contents, which was written in black ink, in a very familiar handwriting.

_My dearest Natsuki,_

_Words cannot express the joy you have brought this man when you were under my care. You have been indeed burdened with a lot since you were very little and I never wished to burden you with more. However I am to break my promise, for the sake of all, England and mostly yours. It has been clear to me that my brother's ambitions are a tad too daring, and I fear the worst. Even if I love him as my younger brother, he is not meant to be king, even if this affirmation saddens me._

_However my brother will not stop till he sees his ambitions realized. Therefore I cannot say what he might do to get there. I would try to protect you by writing a will before we both leave into this crusade. But, I don't know if it might be tampered with._

_For this reason I am leaving this letter, which will be given to you by me the day we return from this war along with my prized sword as a symbol of me naming you heir you of our kingdom._

_There is no one more suited for it, you have all the qualities and potential of making our dream come true._

_Whatever you do I know you will not disappoint England's expectations._

_Richard._

Natsuki read this letter a few more times not believing its contents, double checking the king's signature which was undeniably Richard's. "Wha-what is this?" the blunette's voice shook as she forced the question out of her mouth. "This—it's just not-"

"It looks like a letter, but it is more like… King Richard's will, this not only will resolve the conflict that is going on, but also it frees you for whatever suspicion people have about you murdering the king."

"What… I don't get… what is he is asking me… is…"

"Is for you to become the next king of England." Shizuru completed her sentence while surveying Natsuki's still shocked face.

* * *

**Note:** Well, time to say something smart… this chapter was pretty calm compared to the previous which was all action, fighting and chasing (not mention dying) some people might have noticed another thing about this chapter which is… NO KISS?

Well, remember that Shizuru before leaving France things went a bit awkward thanks to Natsuki (damn you! Just joking) so there you have the annoying silences, not to mention that Shizuru is probably more worried about dropping this huge bomb on the poor the knight.

Keep in tune for the final chapters of this fic! (It's coming to an end soon *sniffle*)

* * *

**OMAKE:**

(Rehearsal for the chapter)

Shizuru: Please Natsuki? Just a small one!

Natsuki: But it's not in the script! And it clearly says here: "DO NOT KISS EACH OTHER"

*Shizuru glares at Asuka who is typing in a corner*

Asuka: *notices Shizuru* What?

Shizuru: Kiyohime…

Asuka: YOU DON'T HAVE KIYOHIME POWERS HERE! This is my omake! I control what goes on here!

Shizuru: Ara, does Asuka-chan want to put that to a test? *evil grin*

Asuka: *runs away*


	19. Choices

**Chapter nineteen:** Choices

* * *

**Note**: I know I have been saying this for a while but we are approaching the end! Though this fic is getting a bit more extended than I expected, but, yes unfortunately it will end… I don't want this to end… I have fun writing it… *cries*

* * *

There was a silence in which the knight stared at the princess in disbelief.

"He can't possibly expect me-" Natsuki started her voice shaky "I mean… I'm just… I don't…." she gulped with difficulty "Shizuru… I… I can't take his place in the throne…"

Shizuru watched the knight fidget lightly in her spot not knowing what to tell her younger woman.

"Natsuki…" she called out for the blunette reaching out for her just to find her hand rejected by Natsuki herself

"No… NO! I can't take his place!" Natsuki said out loud her eyes fearful causing Shizuru's heart to sink. "I am not suitable for it; they will have to find someone else."

The door opened and Mai came in.

"Hey I heard yelling is anything wrong?" the orange haired woman asked as she watched Natsuki's and Shizuru's terrified faces.

"Nothing is wrong" Natsuki said between gritted teeth.

"Your expression tells me otherwise Natsuki."

"Natsuki was just-" Shizuru began but was cut off by Natsuki.

"Just nothing." She ended the princess's sentence while her hands tried to pull Richard's letter out of her friend's view. But Mai quickly spotted it and in a blink of an eye managed to steal it from Natsuki's grip.

"NO!" she yelled out trying to take the letter back in a brusque movement that reminded her of her injuries causing her to hiss in pain.

Mai read the letter quickly her blue eyes widening as she progressed down the letter.

"Oh my god… Natsuki… this is great! This will solve it all!" she said smiling at her friend.

"No it won't!"

"Natsuki? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" she repeated as her glared at Mai as if she had said something terrible. "It's obvious what is wrong! There is no way I could take of the throne! "

"And why not?" Mai inquired "Don't you trust King Richard judgment?"

That last remark sank into the blunette like poison though her veins "It's just…"

Mai sighed. "Natsuki I believe that you would make a proper king of England, despite what you think. And I think everyone would agree with me."

"You don't understand" Natsuki snapped back

"What is there to understand? Would you rather have someone like Galador as king?"

"Galador?" Natsuki asked in disbelief

"Oh yes the same, you know how he is partly related to royalty and is going about claiming his rights to the throne. And that is only the beginning, you'll see when all the nobles decide they have a right to the power and all hell breaks loose." She paused so Natsuki could process what she was saying "Anyways…" Mai handed the letter back to Natsuki with a serious look "… in the end it's your choice." She turned on her heels towards the door "I just hope you make the right one."

Natsuki stared blankly at the letter in her hands.

"Shizuru…"

Shizuru looked up at her concerned.

"Can you give me a moment? I need to think about all of this…" she said without meeting the princess's eye.

"Of course, take your time" she said covering up her face with her usual fake smile as she made to leave. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." She said before closing the door behind her.

Natsuki stared at the letter once more.

_Which is the right choice?_

* * *

"So did you talk to Natsuki?" Mai asked while watching the princess taking a sip of her tea quietly in her corner.

"Barely, she asked me for some space to think."

Mai frowned. "Wasn't that supposed to be the other way around?"

"What other way lady Tokiha"

Mai face palmed in realization "I'm going to kill that girl… so she didn't talk about it yet..."

"Ara, what would that be?"

The orange haired woman face palmed again "I was thinking out loud wasn't I?" she said dreading the answer

"Yes."

"Well I'm sorry I can't say, Natsuki will tell you in good time." _Soon hopefully or I will kill her._

"I guess I shall trust your words then." Shizuru gave the woman a smile from behind her teacup.

"I can't help it, I'm going insane!" Mai exclaimed apologetically to the princess "Natsuki has to give us an answer soon, I mean, I have nobles breathing down my back and partly the suspense is killing me! I don't understand why it is so hard for the girl just to accept!"

The princess had been wondering the same thing. Natsuki was a highly loyal knight that wished but the best for her country, she was pretty sure that Natsuki being as she was, would make a fantastic king. What was making the blunette hesitate so much?

* * *

Natsuki peeked though out the door, seeing that the coast was clear she quickly sneaked out of her room. Knowing the castle by heart she found her way down into the castle grounds without being seen by anyone.

Finally she reached the greenhouse, which was the place in which there were less likely to find her. _A perfect thinking spot._ The blunette thought as she entered it. She remembered that Richard had shown her this place a long time ago…

* * *

**(A few years back)**

"I didn't know this was here" A younger Natsuki stated while Richard laughed merrily

"Well, this place goes unnoticed by most people for some unknown reason; I personally think that is a great quality of this place." He winked at her "Probably it could be used to get intimate with some future lover?"

Natsuki blushed at this "Milord!"

"Ok, ok sorry about that, boy that was fun!" he chuckled

The blunette rolled her eyes her blush fading away.

"Now what was the reason of showing me this place sir?"

"Ah yes…well I wanted you to understand what England is. Tell me Natsuki, to you, what is England?"

"It is a nation, formed by the country and it's colonies that-"

"You may stop there" The king interrupted "you see that is where you are wrong, England… is like this greenhouse right here" he opened his arms wide "The greenhouse is nothing if there aren't any plants correct?"

"Yes" Natsuki nodded paying close attention to him now.

"The king can nurture and water the plants, but the growing… is done by the plants itself."

Natsuki tilted her head not understanding the king's metaphor, and Richard caught on the gesture. "I want to build a country like this greenhouse" he clarified watching the young knight "I want to support its people, but let the people decide how to build their country. Of course it is too soon for that for this country still has many weeds. So for now it's just a simple dream. But I want to invite you Natsuki, to dream with me."

* * *

**(Present)**

Thinking back on it now, the king might have been preparing her all along for this moment ever since he took her in. Considering her like a daughter, and educating her himself.

But this didn't make the blunette feel any better about the matter. And only made her feel more frustrated.

_Expectations. _

Ever since she was a child people expected nothing but the best from her. Being from a prestigious family this was quite obvious.

She had to live up to her family name, and not only that did she have to learn how to fight, but being graceful as a lady of the Kuga household. (Although the gracefulness wasn't the blunette's forte)

She was expected to be loyal, strong, honest, and cunning. And Natsuki didn't fail to deliver all these things.

When she got taken in by the king it became worse. Even though Richard did not expect anything from her, and she felt she could be herself with him, she could still feel the invisible pressure that was held within the looks of the people around them. Now being the king's warden and the closest thing to a daughter to him did people want more things from her.

And now people were hoping for her t become king and do great things for England. And that somehow infuriated her and scared her.

She didn't want people comparing her with her mentor, and feared not being able to do what the public wanted from her.

"If things weren't complicated…" she muttered under her breath sighing.

"Nothing is actually complicated." Responded a voice behind her causing the knight to jump and spin around to look at the person who had talked

"Ah! Sorry I didn't know you were here."

Shizuru's father smiled "I wasn't, I just came in looking for you."

"Huh?"

"Must I remind you that you have escaped from your room and this caused everyone to go insane and search for you frantically?"

"Ah… I'm sorry; I just need some air and space to think." Natsuki confessed slightly ashamed of having caused trouble, she didn't expect to notice her disappearance so soon.

"Completely understandable." He said with a smile "I heard about the news… have you made up your mind?"

"No, I haven't…"

His smile widened.

"And that is probably why my rival wanted you to be his successor."

Natsuki looked at the king puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"You are not thinking about power. You're thinking about the welfare of the country."

The knight shook her head "No, it is true I'm not interested in power, but my reasons are not as selfless as you think."

"Mind sharing them with me?" he asked politely.

Natsuki shrugged not caring if it looked vulgar "First, I don't think I can do what people want me to do… they want me to bring peace and prosperity to the country…" Natsuki's shoulders shrank a little and her voice died out "I'm not what people think I am…"

"As a king myself" Antoine started carefully selecting his words "I can say it is impossible to keep everyone happy, it is good to keep up what people expect from you, but for a country to prosper and grow it doesn't depend on the king itself, but it's habitant's will, so if you're always pendant of what others think of you in the end, one gets nothing done because of fear, which is worse." He paused and watched Natsuki nod at his words. "But, you know, if I know you at all I don't think this is what is really making you hesitate."

The knight looked upon the French king frowning.

"Born in nobility, you are pretty much aware of all this. If not almost used to it, although it is true this is a completely different situation, but manageable. I'd dare say that there is something much deeper within yourself that is making you think that this is the reason for which you wish to reject all this." He signaled his heart with his hand and Natsuki unconsciously mimicked the movement.

"Shizuru?" she asked her eyes widening.

"I'm venturing a wild guess, but I think it is my daughter that is clouding your judgment. You love her do you not?"

"I-"

The king smiled. "You know that she loves you deeply as well."

The blunette's lower lip trembled slightly. "But if I become king… I cannot be with her…"

Antoine chuckled. "You are wrong there. There is a way. And you have been thinking about it for a while haven't you?"

* * *

Natsuki walked towards her bedroom, her mind pounding with the king's words. She had finally come to a decision, a decision she hoped not to regret in the future. As she entered the room and closed the door behind her something flung towards her with great force causing her to wince.

"I thought you had gone!" cried a sobbing Shizuru clinging onto her desperately.

"I'm sorry" Natsuki apologized her heart beating with guilt for causing this reaction upon the older woman "I needed some air…"

The princess refused to let go of her so the knight ignored her wounds and allowed the French woman to cling onto her as long as she wanted. A few minutes later the princess let her go one of her hands still wrapped around Natsuki's wrist as if she feared that the knight would just run off again.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki cupped the princess's cheek "…I'm not going anywhere I promise." The small intimate contact had left the princess numb so Natsuki took the chance to guide her to the side of the bed and sit her down, whilst she did the same.

"I decided what I'm going to do. But before I must confess something." She told the older woman who focused her crimson eyes upon her not knowing where the conversation was leading. "Remember the day before you left to England… I told you what we were doing… did… was wrong?"

Shizuru's eyes narrowed in pain. How could she forget that?

"Well, I'm afraid that you got it all wrong, which is of course partly my fault… you see, what I was trying to say… is that… I'm a traditional person even if I don't look it and…"

The princess stared at the blunette completely lost, having not even inkling what the knight was trying to tell her now.

"Argh! This is coming out wrong" Natsuki rustled her hair with her hand in frustration "This was so much easier in my head! Ok, you know what? Screw the mental script. I'm going to be blunt." The knight took a deep breath "Marry me Shizuru."

Shizuru blinked in surprise as Natsuki got off the bed and down to one knee taking one of her hand between hers.

* * *

**Note:** Eh, it wouldn't be a princess and knight story without a marriage proposal! Cliché for the win? Sorry I don't like clichés for the most part, but it was very much needed!

* * *

**OMAKE 01:**

Natsuki:_ Argh! This is coming out wrong! This was so much easier in my head! Ok, you know what? Screw the mental script. I'm going to be blunt._

*following scene censored due to MATURE themes_*_

(I bet people would have preferred this version eh?)

**OMAKE 02:**

Natsuki:_ Argh! This is coming out wrong! This was so much easier in my head! Ok, you know what? Screw the mental script. I'm going to be blunt._

_Marry me Shizuru._

Shizuru_: "Where's the ring?"_

Natsuki _*sweat drop*_


	20. Our happy ending

**Chapter twenty:** Our happy ending

* * *

**Note:** I keep apologizing for late updates but I got caught up with the start of college. To me it's something completely new so I was trying to adjust to see how much free time I actually had. Now I present you the final (and for some reason short) chapter of this fan fiction. I hate when fan fics come to an end but they must sometime. I hope even after this fic is done you will continue reading my current and future works to come! Thanks for the support!

* * *

A few seconds ticked by and Natsuki cleared her throat nervously.

"Shizuru?" she asked in a timid way

Shizuru merely gawked at her with her shiny crimson eyes while the blunette shifted her shoulders waiting for the response.

_Maybe… she doesn't want to? Oh my god… maybe she's freaking out right now!_

"Say something." Natsuki whispered her determination and confidence wavering.

"But…"

"But-what Shizuru?"

"But what about England… the throne…?"

The knight blinked. "Seriously?" she asked dumbfounded "Shizuru, I'm here asking you to marry me and all you can think of is 'what about England'?"

"But what about England!" Shizuru insisted her red eyes watering

"And what about it? Shizuru! I don't want the throne if you're not by my side ruling this country with me!"

The princess's eyes gave in to the tears that threatened to come out "Kannin na Natsuki… but this feels all so unreal…"

The younger woman's expression softened at this and she smiled gently at her "But it is real, I want to spend my life with you, all of it. So will you marry me Shizuru?"

"Natsuki!" Shizuru exclaim her senses coming back to her "Of course I will!"

Shizuru lunged into the knight's arms pulling her into a tight embrace and then raining down soft kisses on Natsuki's face.

"Ow…" Natsuki flinched as she felt the stitches on her back being tugged on lightly.

"Oh sorry! I completely forgot about your wounds!" Shizuru exclaimed while pushing herself off the knight. Natsuki simply shook her head smiling and hugged her ignoring the pain.

"The pain is worth it." _So very worth it._

Shizuru smiled broadly and hugged her back but pulled back once more so they could kiss passionately. During the heated kiss, Shizuru's hands began roaming Natsuki's body, but stopped when the latter suddenly pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

The knight's eyes flashed dangerously "Those things for when we are wedded princess…"

Shizuru blushed slightly "Mou… no fun…" she teased

"Like I said I'm a traditional person." Natsuki smirked

"A traditional person who already broke it, so maybe… again?"

This made the poor blunette blush with fury. "Hmpf…" she huffed pretending to be annoyed by the older woman's very clear memory. _Not that memory was easy to forget anyways…_

"I bet you're tired you should sleep" she said getting up to head towards the door.

"Could you stay for the night?"

Natsuki turned to look at her pondering her answer.

"Please?" Shizuru added

"Fine…" Natsuki sat on the edge of the bed as Shizuru got up to change. Moments later the princess lay upon the bed and the knight decided to tuck her in like a little child making the French woman blush. Then Natsuki changed into some sleeping clothes and lay next to her.

Shizuru felt a bit disappointed when she noticed the knight laying so far apart from her but decided not to say anything as she rolled over and tried to let sleep claim her.

As if on cue, a pair of arms snaked around her waist pulling her closer to a warm body.

"Silly Shizuru…" Natsuki whispered in her ear as she closed her eyes, while leaning her forehead into the nape of Shizuru's neck.

The princess smiled while blushing furiously in the dark muttering a small "Ikezu" before falling in to a very calm and deep sleep.

* * *

Natsuki woke up early that morning, noticing that she had beat Shizuru, she watched her peaceful sleeping face for a few minutes before moving to her daily morning routine. After she was dressed and ready she placed a gentle kiss on Shizuru's forehead before heading out of the room, bumping into Cynthia who was coming to wake them up.

After ordering that she was not to disturb the princess and have breakfast prepared for her when she woke up, she headed downstairs in the hope of finding Mai.

"Natsuki, you're up early." Said a tired looking red haired noble rubbing one of her eyes

"Yes, it surprises even me…"

"So what is going on?" Mai asked now curious about the look Natsuki was giving her.

"Well… I wanted to tell you that I decided to take the King's offer."

Mai's eyes suddenly snapped wide open her sleepiness draining away "REALLY? That would be great! You're a life saver Natsuki!" she gave Natsuki a bear like hug

"Mai! Oi! Get off me!" she struggled.

"I love you Natsuki!" she exclaimed causing the blunette to blush in embarrassment.

"Seriously Mai get a grip woman!"

"Ara…"

Both woman froze and then simultaneously turned their heads to look at the princess who was watching them with a strange expression on her face.

"Is this why Natsuki woke up earlier than usual?" she asked her voice sounding hurt.

"No!" The knight exclaimed quickly pushing Mai off brusquely "And what are you doing here?"

"Well, I didn't want to eat breakfast without Natsuki"

"I was just going to tell Mai about my decision-"

Shizuru smirked inwardly, knowing what Natsuki was really talking about, but she decided to get a little revenge for letting Mai cling on her that way. The knight noticed the glint in her eyes but wasn't sure what was going on in the princess's mind, but she was quite sure it had to be something devious.

"So which decision did you tell her about? The one you are going to take the throne or the one in which you asked me to marry you?"

Mai coughed. "WHAT? NATSUKI ASKED YOU WHAT?"

Natsuki opened her eyes in shock and then stared at the princess in disbelief.

"What made you do that? And when's the wedding? Also… can I please be your maid of honor!" Mai commenced blurting out at her excitedly. "Wait… can I organize it?"

"Ara, since Mai and Natsuki has to talk about many things I should go eat breakfast first" she said excusing herself with a curtsy

"SHI-ZU-RU!" the knight managed to say as Mai continued harassing her about the wedding.

* * *

**A week later…**

The bells of the church rang out loud as the crowds cheered.

Two women emerged from the chapel walking almost the crowd that was now going wild with excitement.

"LONG LIVE OUR HIGHNESS!"

"LONG LIVE NATSUKI AND SHIZURU!"

They chanted as the couple bowed and saluted politely.

In the distance a carriage awaited them to escort them back to the castle. Natsuki and Shizuru had to struggle a bit to get to their transport since the public was so keen on breaking the line that the guards were forming so they could move.

"Please your highness! Please give my baby a your blessing!" cried out a woman who was extending in her arms a newly born baby and seemed more than willing to toss her baby at Natsuki just so the baby could be blessed by her.

Natsuki motioned the guards to let her through the line so she could plant a kiss upon the baby's forehead and then she smiled gently at the woman who simply sighed in wonderment.

Finally Natsuki and Shizuru made it to the carriage and the conductor snapped the reigns to get the horses to move, pulling them away from the scene.

"Ara…"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow at Shizuru. "What's wrong Shizuru?"

"Natsuki sure is popular…"

"I guess…" there was a pause till Natsuki realized something "…Shizuru you're not jealous are you?"

"Ara, what makes you think that?"

"Uh… nothing…" she replied unsure

"Besides I have nothing to worry about since you are about to be bound to me soon."

Natsuki blushed "Bound to you? I thought it was more like being bound together?"

"You are allowed to think that."

Natsuki's brow furrowed cutely "Allowed? Shizuru may I remind you that from now on I'm a king?"

"It was a very nice ceremony." Shizuru replied cleverly avoiding Natsuki's question.

"You're missing the point."

"Is that so?"

Natsuki face palmed and then sighed looking out of the carriage's window. After a while Natsuki's eyes met with Shizuru and both of them entered a silent staring contest.

"Fine, I was a bit jealous." Shizuru admitted tearing her eyes away from the green.

The newly crowned king smiled victoriously

"It's just so amazing how much your country loves you."

"Come here silly." Said the blunette motioning her to sit beside her and not in front of her, and the French woman obeyed as an arm wrapped around her tenderly.

"I might be a king but…" Natsuki placed a chaste kiss upon Shizuru's lips "I'm still your knight."

Shizuru sighed in adoration "My little knight Natsuki…"

* * *

**Notes:** yes I know King not queen… I don't know why I felt it was for some reason more suiting, since Shizuru will be queen.

Historical basis? None, just some names.

* * *

**A message from Asuka:**

Thank you so very much for supporting and reading this fan fiction. I didn't expect it to have this many followers and I hope that you will continue reading my works and keep an eye out for more of my stories.

After this fic, I'm planning to finish up the 3 already started stories and add one more, called a candidate to Goddess which is another adventure genre fic that revolves around Greek mythology. You can find its summary on my profile.

It is always sad that a fic must end because after many days of obsessing about its storyline one does end up missing it.

Once again thank you for staying with me until the end!

Hope to see you guys around! You are all awesome!

Evil author,

Asuka Tenjou.

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Asuka: Hope to see you guys around! You are all awesome!

(Silence fills the room)

Asuka: … That's it.

(More silence)

Asuka:… uh…. No applause?

(Mikoto claps cheerfully her clapping echoing in the still silent room)

Asuka: … Shizuru..!

(Asuka cries into Shizuru's shoulder who is patting her on the back while Natsuki gets up with a baseball bat in her hands.)

**OMAKE 02:**

Natsuki: No one laughs at your omakes no more. Why do you insist?

Asuka: Because… it's like some kind of tradition now.

Natsuki: But they aren't funny…

Asuka: Tradition isn't meant to be funny.

Natsuki: *sweat drop*


End file.
